The dark side of life
by xockz
Summary: Ash loses to Tobias in the Sinnoh league semi finals, but something doesn't add up about the mysterious trainer. Tobias' victory forces Ash to learn to fight for his friends and loved ones, and to protect the world from a darkness that only he can stop.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - After reading many, many stories on this site, I decided that i would give it a go myself and do my best to put words to my ideas after catching the creative bug. I welcome any and all criticism as its the only way I'd truly know if my writing and ideas are actually any good.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything at all to do with Pokemon and never will do. Everything i write is an expression of my imagination of the characters owned by Nintendo and game freak.

Now, on with my first attempt at fanfiction.

**- ? -**

_'He has begun... His corruption is spreading and I can no longer contain this myself. My chosen one is not yet ready for what is approaching. It worries me... I don't have enough time. I must act now.'_

A bright blinding white light consumed the great ethereal creature. The light lasted only for a moment leaving the mysterious realm empty and in darkness.

**- Hall Of Origin -**

Light filled an empty room, emanating from the centre, subsiding as quickly as it had arrived. After the light had gone, stood in the centre of the large oval room was the great god Pokémon. Stamping a golden hoof into the ground, the room suddenly came to light at the god's command, revealing its true grandness. All around stars came to life reflecting dimly against the darkened backdrop. The floors smooth stone surface was patterned into semi-circle sections that spread outwards from the centre of the room. There was no ceiling, just an open space looking out into universe

The god Pokémon looked over the room, regretting that he had left it this long to call them together. With another mighty stomp of his hoof he sent out the request for his sons and daughters. The loud thud echoed throughout the room causing a reaction all over the world. One by one they would feel the call, and one by one they would answer it.

**-Sinnoh - Lily of the Valley Conference -**

"Both Pikachu and Latios are unable to battle. The winner of this match and progressing to the finals is Tobias!" The referee declared the battle over; raising a flag towards one end of the field. The majority of the crowd erupted into cheers after been treated to such an awesome battle.

Ash, the trainer that had lost knew that this would be the outcome. His opponent Tobias had defeated all the gyms and progressed to the semi finals only using his Darkrai. Ash was hoping that if he could just take down the Darkrai that Tobias' other Pokémon wouldn't be as strong. As soon as he revealed his next Pokémon to be Latios Ash knew he couldn't win. He kept up his confidence and belief that he could win for his Pokémon's sake. If they saw his hope crumble, they would too and they deserved to be able to go down fighting. It wasn't everyday a normal Pokémon had the chance to face a legendary.

Ash walked onto the field and picked up his fallen partner. "Don't worry Pikachu, you did great and you can add another legendary Pokémon to your list of wins." He comforted the little yellow mouse doing his best to cheer him up before looking towards his opponent who was approaching him.

"That was a brilliant battle Ash" Tobias walked forward holding out a hand. "You're the first to beat my Darkrai, and to be completely honest with you I didn't expect to have to reveal any of my other Pokémon until the elite four challenge."

Ash took the offered hand a shuck it. "Thanks" Ash replied rather dejected. It was getting harder to hide his disappointment at coming so close to the finals. He was also distracted by the strange aura he was picking up from Tobias but just shrugged it off.

Tobias ended the handshake after picking up the same feeling Ash had. Although Tobias understood what he had sensed far better than Ash did. To Ash Tobias just seemed a bit too confident, but with two legendary Pokémon and four unknown Pokémon left, who wouldn't? "I must leave now. I must heal my Pokémon and have them ready and prepare for what comes next." Tobias turned and exited the arena with a last look towards the ebony haired trainer. 'I can't take the chance of you becoming a problem _chosen one. _When this tournament is over I'll have to see to it that you don't.'

Ash stood watching as Tobias left the arena. The strange feeling coming back to the front of his mind as he caught the look on Tobias' face as he looked back. It wasn't a grin or a smirk, more a calm smile. So why did he find it so unnerving. Not wanting to dwell on it he looked to his best friend in his arms. "Come on Pi; let's get you and the others to the Pokémon centre. You all deserve a real long rest after that battle." He gave the little yellow mouse a warm smile.

"Chaa" Pikachu mumbled out in response, agreeing to the long rest. Pikachu could tell something was bothering the young trainer but just assumed he was disappointed with the loss.

Pikachu was disappointed as well. He knew the odds were stacked against them from the start. He genuinely believed they had a chance once Sceptile had defeated Darkrai, but that was until Latios entered the fray. He knew that once it came down to him that he had very little chance of going against anything that their strange opponent had after Latios. Pikachu was determined to take the Legendary Eon Dragon down and although he had technically tied, he took solace in the fact he had took the Psychic Dragon type past his limits. And as Ash had pointed out, it was another notch on his 'belt' to add to Brandon's Regice. Some of Ash's Pokémon were starting to gain a reputation for taking on legendaries and winning.

Ash looked up and gave the crowd a wave before starting down the tunnel and heading towards the Pokémon centre. He still couldn't shake the feeling he had about Tobias and hoped it would pass quickly.

Following shortly after Ash was a blonde haired lady. She had been watching the battle that had just ended from the sidelines. The Sinnoh native decided she wouldn't catch up to him just yet. She had some words of advice that she hoped would make him feel better but thought it would be best if he spoke to his more established friends first. She knew very well that what Ash needed most right now were his friends, she knew herself how a defeat like that could play on a person's mind. She sighed remembering how she used to be when she travelled the regions on her Pokémon journey. Seeing a familiar building up ahead she noticed Ash enter and decided to wait outside for a little bit taking a seat on a bench. Folding her arms and crossing her legs, she leant back and relaxed waiting for the right moment to approach the dejected trainer.

Once Ash had entered the Pokémon centre he quickly scanned the reception area. There wasn't many people, the only person of note been the familiar pink haired lady and her Chansey at the counter. Ash was a little upset that his friends weren't there waiting for him and just figured they'd got caught up in the crowds around the arena. The second semi final was scheduled to take place shortly after his had ended and he knew there would be big crowds scrambling about.

The ebony haired trainer approached the counter still carrying Pikachu. "Hi nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokémon for me please?"

"Of course I can sweety. I'll let you know when they are ready to be collected. It shouldn't take more than an hour." The nurse answered kindly. Ash handed Pikachu over to her and detached his pokèballs from his belt placing them on a chrome tray that Chansey was holding. Nurse Joy could see in his amber eyes that he was hurting from his defeat despite his positive facade and felt the need to say something more. "You should be really proud of you and your Pokémon; I watched your match and you did really well."

"I am proud. Thanks Nurse Joy. I'm gonna wait outside for a little bit, fresh air could do me some good at the moment." He gently patted Pikachu on the head and seemed to brighten up a bit inside as his smile started to return a little bit. He left the centre as Nurse Joy and Chansey took his Pokémon to be treated for any injuries and fatigue that they had. He knew they were in good hands with the young nurse.

Turning and leaving through the doors he had came in through, Ash stood in the sunlight for a moment looking out towards the main stadium, sighing as he thought of what could have been. Looking around he noticed the blonde haired champion sitting on a bench, wondering why she was there he decided he would join her. He sat down leaning forward with his elbows on his knees still looking towards the stadium.

Cynthia could feel a presence join her on the bench opening her eyes slightly to see who it was. Thankfully it was the very person she had been waiting to see. 'He looks a bit happier'. She noticed the small smile he had, but noted that it was nowhere near the warming smile he almost always had. "I must congratulate you Ash. That was a well fought battle." She had her eyes fully open and was looking at the stadium just like Ash.

Ash knew that people would be spending some time today trying to cheer him up and was a little surprised that the Sinnoh champ was one of those people. He should have expected it though really, after all, he had made many friends throughout all the regions and was happy that Cynthia was one of those friends. "Thanks Cynthia. I never expected him to have another legendary Pokémon but my team gave it their all and I'm proud of them. It was a great experience for some of my younger Pokémon."

Cynthia was now looking at Ash, she knew it wouldn't take long for him to get back to his usual self; he was already looking to the positives of the battle and what he could take from it. "I'm proud of you Ash, you're taking this a lot better than most trainers your age would. I know if you keep on the path you are, one day you will become a champion."

Ash was now making eye contact with Cynthia, the endorsement from her picking up his spirits and bringing back his usual smile. "That means a lot coming from you. Who knows, perhaps it will be your title I take!" Ash started to chuckle at his last comment.

Cynthia smirked, she knew very well that with the right training he could give her a great battle and perhaps even beat her. "So, what do you plan on doing next?"

"I'm going to head back home to Pallet Town after the conference has finished. Also it's my birthday soon and my Mom made me promise I would be back in time for that. After that, I'm not really sure." Ash replied truthfully. He hadn't made any plans beyond going back to Pallet, something usually came up while he was there that would lead him off on another adventure.

"I didn't think you would have much planned yet. So, if I may, I have a suggestion for you." The champion paused for a moment, making sure she had Ash's full attention. "As I said, you have the potential to become a great trainer, even a champion, you just need the right push and training for your Pokémon." Ash was still looking at Cynthia expectantly, wondering what she was going to suggest. "I think you should take a break from travelling, for a little while a least. You have some really strong Pokémon, and the rest would no doubt become as strong if not stronger if you focused on them and dedicated more time to helping them fully realise their potential." Ash was taking in everything Cynthia was saying to him. "It's only a suggestion though, I get the feeling you're not one to stay in one place for too long." Ash gave a small nod in response.

Cynthia was one of, if not the strongest trainers in the world, and anybody who had anything to do with Pokémon would do well to listen to her advice. Ash sat there in silence processing what Cynthia had suggested. It wasn't hard to notice the difference in ability between some of his Pokémon. Granted some were just naturally stronger and always looking to better themselves. He wondered just how strong his Pokémon could really become. Cynthia looked back out towards the stadium as she heard cheers from the crowds. She knew she had gotten the gears moving in Ash's head. She could see from the look on his face that he was lost in thought and couldn't help but giggle a little to herself. She wasn't finished talking to him yet and decided to wait for him to come back to reality.

A few moments passed and Ash was snapping out of his thoughts. This suggestion was something he would strongly consider doing and decided to think on it in more detail later. He shook his head clear noticing that Cynthia was again looking at him, meeting the gaze of her grey eyes with his own amber eyes. It was then that Cynthia knew that Ash would one day become her battling equal and looked forward to that day.

"Thanks for the idea. Now that I think about it I have neglected some of my older Pokémon and not trained them anywhere near as much as I should have. I also have some promises that I haven't kept and need to make up for." Ash's smile had faded slightly as he remembered some old friends he hadn't seen for a long time.

Cynthia noticed the change in his emotions. She could only assume that he had taken what she said to heart and it brought up something else for him. She reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Whatever it is that's just upset you Ash, don't worry about it. You'll make everything right and you'll do brilliant in whatever you choose to do next." She felt inclined to do something to bring his smile back and it had worked.

Smiling at Cynthia he acknowledged her efforts to help him. "Thank you. I haven't known you for long, but you're a real good friend Cynthia. And now I'm going to return the favour." Cynthia took her hand away and stared at him with a confused look, not sure what he meant by 'return the favour'. Ash felt a weight go from his shoulder and noted that it didn't feel right without it but didn't think much of it. He could see the look of confusion in Cynthia's eyes and elaborated. "You gave me some advice, now I'm going to do the same for you."

Cynthia was still a little confused. She came out to give him advice and didn't expect that would have any for her. Though with one word from Ash her look had changed.

"Tobias"

**A/N - **It's a bit slow to start, I know. I have most of the story line planned out already and it will pick up in pace as it goes on.

Please review if you feel you have comments that could help me improve. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Here's the second chapter. I could have put this and the first one together but this part wasn't quite finished last night.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own pokemon.

"You gave me some advice, now I'm going to do the same for you."

Cynthia was still a little confused. She came out to give him advice and didn't expect that would have any for her. Though with one word from Ash her look had changed.

"Tobias"

"He's going to win the league, and he plans on taking the elite four challenge." Ash added.

Cynthia was certain of this as well and wanted to listen to what Ash would say. However much advice he could give her she would take it. The champion had full confidence in her elite four's ability and in her own, but with Tobias there were too many unknowns and it could go either way.

Ash continued to explain. "The rest of his team. He said that Gible's Draco Meteor 'would have taken out any of his Pokémon but Darkrai'. At the time I thought that meant his other Pokémon weren't as strong. But then he pulled out Latios. I'd bet he has other Dragon type Pokémon, and I'd bet they are stronger than Latios. I thought he was just using his strongest Pokémon to just steamroll the competition, but now I doubt that's the case." He looked to Cynthia to make sure she was following what he was saying.

She nodded in understanding. No one knew what the other four Pokémon he had were. Although she would never underestimate an opponent she would like to prepare for a potential battle with Tobias as best she could. From what he had revealed so far, he would be difficult to beat. She knew that Ash was telling her this because they were friends, but she had a feeling there was something else, another reason he was telling her this. "I get the feeling there's something more." She beckoned for him to continue, returning a hand to his shoulder showing her support.

"Something about Tobias just isn't right. I can't explain it properly but the more I think about it the fewer things add up." Ash started to recall the feeling he had while shaking Tobias' hand.

Cynthia knew that Ash wasn't the type to be bitter over a loss, but she couldn't understand why Ash would have misgivings over Tobias. "Okay, could you explain it a bit better?"

Ash paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts again in the hopes to better explain his feeling. "It's possible he has an entire team of legendary Pokémon. It's strange though, a completely unknown trainer having six legendary Pokémon. In normal pokéballs no less."

She considered what Ash was saying. Her eyes closed whilst she thought about it. What he said made sense. No one had heard of Tobias before the Sinnoh league. She also knew that it was next to impossible to catch a legendary Pokémon in a normal pokéball. So how had a complete unknown managed to persuade possibly six legendary Pokémon to join him? Most people's interaction with legendary Pokémon was noted in the G-men's files. Ash's file for example was full of the countless times he had met them. She couldn't even recall Tobias having a file with Lance's group.

Ash sighed. He hadn't noticed Cynthia wasn't paying full attention to him at that moment but he was about to reveal a part of himself that very people knew. In fact, he could count them on one hand. He ran his hands up his face and under his signature red cap rubbing at his head thinking how best to word what he wanted to say. "Also..." Cynthia began to pay attention again noticing that Ash wasn't finished. "It's real hard to explain, but there was something not right with his aura." He looked back to his left, Cynthia's hand had left his shoulder again, and he couldn't make out the expression on her face. A mixed look of confusion and excitement.

Speechless. What the young trainer had said about the legendary Pokémon had made sense. Aura. She didn't know how to properly respond to that. To her knowledge, only an aura user, like her Lucario or an Aura Guardian could read aura. She knew of Riley and to her knowledge he was one of the last living human aura users. So she was shocked to hear Ash talking about aura. Finally her curiosity was screaming at her to get an answer. "Are you...An Aura Guardian?"

Ash looked her in the eyes; he wanted her to know he was been completely honest. "No..." Before she could jump in with another question, he answered the question he knew she would ask next. "I have the ability to use aura. Though I don't have any training in using it and that's probably why I can't make any sense of what I felt."

That revelation was a big one. Ash had managed to thoroughly stun the usually calm and knowledgeable champion into silence. This 15 year old trainer next to her just kept surprising her. Nothing in any of his personal files; be they league files or the G-men's files even hinted at this. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your view, she didn't have to respond as she felt someone pull her hand away and hold it firmly in front of her.

"Oh Cynthia, your skills as a champion are only exceeded by your beauty. My love, we were meant to be toget...ARGHH!" Cynthia was a little annoyed. Some random person had just invaded her personal space, whilst she was having an important conversation no less. Out of reaction her free hand had swung around connecting sorely with the stranger's face, knocking him sideways off his knee onto the floor.

"Brock! Can't you see Ash and Cynthia are trying to talk?" A blue haired girl screamed as she ran down the path towards the Pokémon centre. She stopped as she reached the spiky haired man on the floor, sweat dropping at his state. His eyes were replaced with swirls and he had a large red had print across his cheek. He was out cold. "You deserve that Brock. I assume that hand print is yours?" she looked at the champion who gave a smile as confirmation. "Nice job, just not so hard next time please. He offered to cook dinner for us all to cheer Ash up. Doesn't look like that'll happen now. Stupid Brock." Dawn let out a large sigh.

The young trainer on bench decided to speak up once he had gotten over Cynthia effectively knocking Brocks block off. "Hey Dawn, what took you guys so long?"

"Ash! You look a lot happier than I expected you to be." She was silently glad that he had recovered this quick. She thought he would be on a downer for days. "We got caught up in the crowds around the stadium. The other Semi-Final is over and it looks like you'll be facing Jason in the third place play-off tomorrow." Ash face palmed. He had gotten so caught up in the whole 'Tobias is weird' thing that he had forgotten he would be in a match for third place tomorrow. "Don't tell me you forgot. Ash you have to get ready. You can end the conference on a high!" Dawn squealed at him.

He felt as though she was scolding him. He looked to Cynthia and he knew he could trust her with what he had revealed. "We'll finish this later, for now, Dawn's right. Start preparing for your match." Ash smiled at her and muttered his thanks. "And Ash. Good Luck." Cynthia added before she stood up from the bench. Waving her goodbyes she headed back to the stadium.

A Flash of white light appeared from Brock's belt, leaving behind a Pokémon. Croagunk however was far too late and realised his job had already been done for him after noticing his trainer out cold. "Croagunk, could you take Brock into the Pokémon centre please?" The dark blue frog Pokémon looked at the young girl and shrugged his shoulders realising he wouldn't get an explanation as to who helped him do his job. The toxic Pokémon grabbed hold of his trainers collar and began pulling him through the doorway, followed by Dawn and eventually Ash.

"You never learn do you Brocko" Ash laughed to himself, grateful for the battle tomorrow as it would take his mind off Tobias for a short while.

**A/N - **The next chapter should be up within a few days, just gotta polish up some parts of the battle and then ill be able to start progressing the storyline.

Also, I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of views my first chapter got in a short space of time. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Ill reply to some of the reviews I got at the end of this chapter.

First though as Skeiron pointed out some of my spelling may seem off to some of you, and I realised I should have pointed out at the start, I write using UK English.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Pokémon

-Next day-

Ash had tried to go to sleep early last night. After the battle yesterday he wanted the rest, especially after he realised he would be battling again today. Sleep hadn't come easy though. Stretching out his stiffness he stifled a yawn as he tried to remember the details of the nightmare. All he could remember was a large Pokémon that resembled Arceus using a destructive attack and now that he thought about it, he was glad he couldn't remember the details. He wanted a clear head for today's battle and was intent on finishing his Sinnoh adventure with a win.

He moved to the bottom end of the bed nudging his yellow partner."Come on Pikachu, time to get up." The mouse Pokémon decided that today was a good day to take on his trainer's stubbornness and wouldn't wake. "Pi, we got a battle today, we gotta get ready."

Pikachu's ears picked up. The only things worth been woken up for after the night's sleep he had were a battle or ketchup. That wasn't to say he was happy at been woken. Stretching out and rolling onto all four paws, he decided he would have a little fun with Ash. Giving his body a little shake his static ability took effect into the hand that was currently stroking his head.

Feeling his entire hand go numb Ash knew what Pikachu had done. "Pikachu! Not again. It's gonna take ages for that to wear off!" deciding to get Pikachu back for this another time, he resigned himself to the now difficult task of getting ready.

In the hall way Pikachu heard Ash calling out to him and a guilty smirk came across his face. He had a feeling he'd pay for that in some way and would have to be on his guard. Using his keen sense of smell he sniffed out his way to the cafeteria intent on getting a special breakfast before Ash could intervene. It wouldn't take him long to convince Dawn to give him pancakes and ketchup.

30 minutes later...

Ash had finally finished getting ready and made his way to the cafeteria to join his friends. He was wearing his usual attire minus his green gloves and his cap. He still didn't have feeling back in his right hand and would look funny with just the one glove on.

"Morning Ash. It's about time you joined us." Brock the ex gym leader welcomed his friend first. Ash could see a feint bruise across his cheek, and noted that Cynthia had got him good. He doubted Brock would ever be 'Brock' with her again.

Next to welcome Ash was Dawn, and she wanted to have some fun with him taking so long to get ready. "You'd think you were a girl in disguise with how long you took!"

The comment took Ash by surprise remembering the time he had dressed up as Ashley to gain entry to the Celadon Gym. He really wanted to forget that. Getting over the haunting image of how he looked, he refused to take the bait and give Dawn the comments she wanted. Instead, he held out his right arm showing her his drooping hand. "Something! Slowed me down" he shot a glare at Pikachu who again couldn't hold in his laughter.

Dawn and Brock caught on and joined in with laughing. "That's brilliant, Pikachu got you again." The blue haired girl was determined to get a reaction from him.

He got why they found it funny but he had his match on his mind. He was been the mature one for a change. "You're not going to get to me today. I'm too focused on my match, so, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting breakfast to go and choosing my team for later."

Ash turned on his heel but decided to get a little payback on his 'partner'. "I wonder if Liza can get Charizard transferred over to me. Pikachu's not in the right frame of mind to battle today." he said all this louder than normal knowing the yellow mouse would hear him.

Pikachu did hear him. And believed him. Jumping down from the table he ran out in front of Ash onto his knees preying with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

It was Ash's turn to laugh now. A moment passed with Ash in hysterics. "Do you really think I'd let you miss out on our last battle because of your little 'prank'?"

Pikachu's head dropped. He'd been played. He'd let his thirst for battle get the better of him and Ash had gotten him back. Realising Ash never meant to go through with the suggestion, he took up his usual spot as both trainer and Pokémon left to prepare for their last battle in the conference.

A few hours later...

Ash and Pikachu were stood at the same end of the field they had been in the day before. In front of them was the same battlefield. In the opposite trainers box was a young man. He looked a few years older than Ash. He had white trainers on and wore brown shorts and a plain grey top. Ash couldn't make out his exact facial features as a portion of his face was covered by his long brown fringe. What Ash could see was that Jason was smiling.

The announcer's voice rang out around the arena hushing the cheers from the crowd. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Lily of the Valley Conference's third place playoff match." The crowd gave a large cheer as the announcer paused for a breath moment. "The red trainer is Jason from Johto's Azalea Town." There was again plenty of noise from the crowd. "The green trainer is Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town." The noise from the crowd was now almost deafening. It seemed Ash had earned a lot of support after his battle with Tobias and it was clear to anyone that most the crowd was on his side. "I hand you now to our referee to explain the rules."

"This will be a full six on six battle. Substitutions are not allowed. Both trainers will reveal their first Pokémon at the same time. Do both trainers understand?" The league official looked to both trainers for conformation.

Ash didn't get why anyone wouldn't understand. They were pretty simple rules but nodded anyway. Jason did the same.

"Okay trainers, reveal your first Pokémon."

"Go Infernape", "Tyranitar battle time"

The referee signalled to start and the match was finally underway.

"Infernape, get in close and use a flurry of Mach Punches"

"Tyranitar use Sandstorm around you as a barrier, when he's pushed back run through with Thunder Fang" Jason countered.

Infernape was charging forward fists glowing, ready to pummel the armour Pokémon. On command Tyranitar had started whipping up the Sandstorm that was getting larger and stronger. The fire monkey lost his focus a bit as he entered the storm, feeling small rocks hitting his skin.

"Infernape! Tyranitar is coming at you, when you feel him hit back as hard as you can!" Ash couldn't see his Pokémon or Tyranitar anymore and couldn't properly counter any attacks. It was risky but his only way to hit back was to let Tyranitar to get close.

Infernape closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore the Sandstorm and concentrated. Tyranitar burst through towards Infernape his mouth crackling with static. The armour Pokémon was anything but subtle, his roar as he lunged giving away his position.

Infernape swung his glowing fist in the direction of the roar and felt it hit resistance. The armour Pokémon had to stop his attack as the super effective Mach Punch connected with his cheek forcing him to stumble back.

The trainers and the crowd couldn't see what had happened, all they could hear was both Pokémon roaring.

Ash didn't want Infernape in the storm any longer, it might not have seemed like it but Infernape was taking damage and it would wear him down eventually. He couldn't think of a safe way to get out of it though. He could have Infernape Dig underground for a moment, but then Jason would probably just order an Earthquake attack. At that moment Ash cursed his thoughts as he heard Jason's next command.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

The storm still hadn't subsided and Ash had to get Infernape out of the storm. The storm coupled with Earthquake would do some serious damage.

Tyranitar wasn't waiting around though and began stamping his feet to the ground shaking it up. Infernape was losing his footing and taking damage from the pieces of ground shaking all around him.

"Infernape, you gotta get out there, Flare Blitz into the air!" Infernape roared knowing it was his only way out. His body became surrounded and fire and the flame Pokémon used the fire as a boost to add to his jump taking him out above the Sandstorm. "If you get sight of Tyranitar use the falls momentum with a Mach Punch" Ash could see Infernape had taken a lot of damage from the storm and Earthquake and wanted to end it quickly.

Infernape looked around as quick as he could, gravity was starting to take effect and he was falling back to the ground. He saw something; he couldn't be sure if it was his target but had to take his chance. He angled his body towards it and put all his effort into making sure this punch hit hard.

Jason noticed the slight movement in Infernape's position and couldn't take the chance he had spotted Tyranitar and ordered the counter. "Look up and use Hyper Beam when you see Infernape coming down" Tyranitar had great defence but taking two super effective Mach Punches would be too much.

The flame Pokémon heard Jason's command and positioned his body to dive straight down for extra speed on what he hoped was Tyranitar. The Sandstorm started to die down showing he was going in the right direction and he caught sight of the orange orb charging in Tyranitar's mouth. Tyranitar wouldn't be ready and Infernape smirked as his fist connected with the armour Pokémon cracking its plating down the left side of its face. Infernape calmly rolled over the falling giant and continued onto the ground. The landing was far from smooth as he smashed against the upturned ground.

Behind him Tyranitar hit the ground with a thud, swirls in his eyes. Gingerly he pushed himself onto his feet. He wasn't going to be declared out yet. He was too stubborn for that.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, red trainer choose your next Pokémon."

Jason returned the fallen Pokémon and quickly grabbed his next pokeball throwing it on to the field. "Feraligatr, battle time"

Ash was looking to his Infernape, he could see that its pride was keeping it up at the moment and Ash knew pride would only get him so far. He was proud of the flame Pokémon for giving so much against Paul, but that was personal and he didn't want to see Infernape go that far again. "Ref, I forfeit Infernape."

The fire monkey breathed heavily falling to one knee. Silently thanking Ash for taking the decision as he returned to his pokeball.

The crowd and Jason were surprised to see Ash reach for a pokeball; everyone could see Pikachu and thought he was the clear choice. But Ash rarely did things the easy way.

"Snorlax your turn." He threw the pokeball with confidence but he fell to the floor with his legs in the air (anime style) when he saw Snorlax was sleeping. "Come on Snorlax, remember what I promised you!"

Snorlax immediately woke up, making his way to his trainer, sniffing around trying to find what he was promised. The ebony haired trainer face palmed at the Pokémon's antics. "Not now Snorlax, after the battle!" Snorlax recalled his end of the deal and remembered he'd get all he could eat, if he stayed awake for the battle. He put out his arm with a thumbs up and turned back to face the Feraligatr.

The referee signalled for them to continue and Jason gave his command first. "Feraligatr, go in with a Brick Break attack and follow through with an Aqua Tail."

Ash smiled, confidence had fully taken over again, it was the second battle but he knew he could win. He just had to stay focused. "Snorlax, when I say so fall backwards." Snorlax nodded in understanding. The big jaw Pokémon was quick to reach Snorlax and began throwing his arm forward, that's when Ash called for Snorlax to fall backwards with his weight creating a tremor similar to an earthquake attack.

Feraligatr's Brick Break attach swung at nothing but air and the momentum of the swing carried him round to bring about his powerful tail swirling with water hoping the follow through attack would connect. Ash had planned for this and already countered it and gave his next command quickly "Snorlax roll around and get behind him!" As the crocodile Pokémon was swinging around on one foot the tremor from Snorlax' landing threw him off balance causing him to fall backwards landing were Snorlax had rolled from.

Jason was shocked by the speed Snorlax was showing, a Pokémon that big shouldn't be moving that quick. His concentration momentarily lost as Ash continued to shout out commands.

"Now Snorlax Body Slam" Snorlax complied in an unusual way. He began rolling backwards on himself and then flung his weight forward to get onto his feet quickly and used the momentum to jump forward with some extra power bringing his full weight down on to his opponent.

Snapping back to the battle Jason knew Feraligatr wasn't too badly hurt but he had to get in the fight or he wouldn't stand a chance. Snorlax had rolled off of Feraligatr and stood waiting for his next command. "Feraligatr get up and use Crunch on him." He knew it wouldn't do much damage but he had to start somewhere.

The sleeper Pokémon was commanded to dodge but this time Feraligatr expected it and managed to latch onto Snorlax' arm clamping its strong jaws firmly shut. "Try and shake him off Snorlax, use Mega Punch!" Ash could see that Snorlax' was in a pain. Bite type attacks wouldn't usually bother Snorlax, but a bite from the big jaw Pokémon was different and Feraligatr wouldn't be so easy to get off. Snorlax clenched his first hard and started jabbing at Feraligatr.

Jason took his chance while he had it. He ordered the blue Crocodile to use a flurry of Brick Break's to Snorlax' stomach, at this range they were devastating with each one hitting in close proximity to the last.

Snorlax couldn't take much more so Ash did the only thing he could think of. "Snorlax Head butt to the face then use Hyper Beam." Snorlax pulled his arm towards him at the same time as throwing his head forward smashing his forehead into the end of Feraligatr's snout.

Feraligatr had to let go, his snout felt like it had been crushed inwards and out of reaction he brought his hands up to check it was still there whilst he stumbled back towards Ash looking to Jason for a command. He saw Snorlax almost ready to attack again. Jason knew Snorlax would be hard to take down but couldn't believe the amount of hits it had taken to its stomach; it had to be almost out of energy. "Feraligatr meet it head on with Hydro Pump!"

Snorlax shot the beam of energy outwards. Feraligatr inhaled as much air as he could and pushed a torrent of highly pressurised water at the beam. Both attacks met in the centre and struggled against one another for dominance, neither Pokémon willing to give in. Both trainers shouted their encouragement but unfortunately for Snorlax the damage he had taken from the multiple Brick Breaks had caught up with him. He stumbled forwards as he felt a pain in his stomach. The Hyper Beam attack was taken over by Feraligatr's Hydro Pump and it continued on hitting a weakened Snorlax knocking him to the ground.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Green trainer, choose your next Pokémon"

Ash returned Snorlax thanking him and acknowledged he would keep his promise of all you can eat. He didn't waste any time choosing his next Pokémon throwing the pokéball to the field revealing Staraptor. Again the referee signalled to continue and Ash wasted no time taking the fight to Feraligatr. "Use a Quick Attack into Close Combat" Staraptor flapped its wings strongly pushing forwards with incredible speed.

The brown haired trainer at the other end of the field quickly assessed his options and ordered a counter hoping to keep the physical attacking bird Pokémon away. "Rapid fire Water Gun, soak his wings and knock him out of the air."

The predator Pokémon didn't need to be told dodge the oncoming water streams, he used his superior speed to expertly and acrobatically dodge all the attacks and closed the distance between the two. Getting close enough to use his next attack Staraptor started flailing any appendage he could in a brutal assault on the big jaw Pokémon.

Jason didn't like seeing his starter get beat about like this and he had only one attack that would be effective against Staraptor; the other attacks were too slow. "Feraligatr try and catch him with Ice Fang." Feraligatr tried its best to clamp down on its target but it was no use. As quick as he could get ready to bite his jaw was beaten away by a wing. Feraligatr was wearing down, his snout was really hurting after been head butted by Snorlax and now the repeated hits it was receiving from Staraptor's wings and talons was causing him serious problems concentrating.

It was time for Ash to end this round and he gave the order he knew would knock Feraligatr out. "Staraptor pull back and fly up then come down with an Aerial Ace attack." Jason tried to command Feraligatr to do anything but he was just too weak to carry out an attack with much power. He just had to wait for the inevitable. Staraptor hadn't gone up too high as he turned mid air and came plummeting back towards Feraligatr as he dived to his target and levelled out, continuing on and colliding with Feraligatr's stomach. The predator Pokémon calmly flew back to Ash's side of the field and waited for his next opponent to be revealed.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Both trainers have each lost two Pokémon. Red trainer, send out your next Pokémon."

"This round will be over quickly Ash, Luxray It's your turn" Jason didn't waste any time choosing his next Pokémon.

Ash sighed; he knew this was a bad matchup. Staraptor had to get close to attack and Luxray's electric attacks would be a real problem with the only saving grace been that Luxray couldn't have the static ability. He and Staraptor knew they didn't have much chance of winning this round but had to try anyway. The battle got underway again.

"Luxray, Charge." Luxray let out a roar as her body became visibly charged with blue electricity.

Tactics for how to proceed were limited. Ash chose to try a hit and run strategy causing as much damage as he could as quick as he could. "Staraptor Quick Attack." Staraptor set off with pace leaving behind a silver streak.

"Focus and follow him closely, then get his wings with Thunder Fang." Jason felt confident and it showed.

Ash called for Staraptor to do whatever it could not to get hit with an electrical attack knowing it would cause the bird Pokémon a lot of damage. Staraptor spun just before he reached his target and it tricked Luxray. As she couldn't reach the wing she planned on trying to bite she didn't even try. Ash was happy at the feint from Staraptor and decided to follow up "Great move, attack with Close Combat from behind." He praised the predator Pokémon getting a screech as thanks.

Jason wasn't too bothered by the feint; his Luxray hadn't actually attacked and was still under the effects of Charge. "Luxray, don't even turn to face it. Use Discharge." Luxray's body all but exploded with bolts of blue lightning. Staraptor didn't stand a chance, not that close. Bolt after bolt enveloped Staraptor sending shocks through his body. The already strong attack boosted even more by the effects of Charge was making the flying Pokémon scream in agony.

"STOP!" Ash shouted as loud as he could to get the attention of the official and his opponent. "I won't let Staraptor take any more damage like this, I forfeit him." Ash was visibly upset at the damage his friend was taking and he couldn't stand it. He quickly pointed the pokéball at the bird Pokémon returning him to safety and promised to get him to a Pokémon centre as soon as he could.

Laughter. That's all Ash could hear from his opponent at the moment. Jason had seemed like an alright person at the start of the match but he was coming across all smug now. "That's the second Pokémon you've forfeited this match Ash, are you sure you don't want to forfeit the whole battle?" he continued to laugh.

Ash's fists clenched tight. He was feeling angry at a trainer. He hadn't felt anger towards a trainer for a long time. He felt strange all of a sudden. He felt more focused and determined than he had ever been. He looked down to his best friend and spoke quietly whilst patting his head. "Pi, show him what an electric type can really do. No holding back." Pikachu nodded in understanding. Pikachu would usually hold back some of his power when fighting unless told to go all out. Pikachu was strong, unbelievably so and he had shown it the day before against Latios. The yellow mouse loved battles were he could properly let loose.

Pikachu ran onto the field sparks emitting from his red cheeks.

Back in the crowd Dawn and Brock were watching eagerly. Piplup was wearing his usual cheerleading costume and was making even more noise now that his 'older brother' was on the field.

"Why did Ash choose Pikachu now Brock? I don't get it; surely he has either Gible or Donphan with him." Dawn knew that Ash didn't think much of type matchups, but couldn't understand why he wouldn't against an obviously strong Luxray.

"Jason's been pretty smug at the moment, Ash has forfeited two Pokémon and Jason sees it as weakness. I can't see Pikachu holding back after seeing Ash get mocked in front of everyone like that. It's not like Ash but he wants to see what Jason will do in that position. Would he forfeit or let his Pokémon get hurt." Brock had his hand to his chin. He thought he understood why Ash chose Pikachu next.

Back with Ash, he was focusing the hardest he had in a long time. Something in him snapped when Jason laughed and now he had a point to prove.

The referee had barely signalled for the round to start and Ash shot off a string of commands. "Agility into Quick Attack, circle Luxray and follow through with Iron Tail." His fists were still clenched. He couldn't relax. He had to focus and battle like he had never done before.

Pikachu felt a little giddy, this was going to be good. Ash was giving commands quicker than he had before and Pikachu could tell he was going to show what they could really do. Running off towards Luxray he began picking up pace and darted out.

It was so quick Jason couldn't follow. He knew Pikachu was circling Luxray now as that's what Ash had ordered. He didn't know when the next attack was going to come. "Concentrate Luxray, he's going to attack, get off another Discharge before he does."

Luxray nodded, she could only see a blur of yellow at the moment and Discharge was the best way to hit the mouse. She focused her energy again willing her internal charge outwards and she began to glow blue. Before the attack could fully form she was hit hard in the side with enough force to send her skidding sideways. She hadn't seen it; she had barely felt the change in the air.

"Again." Ash kept his thoughts collected on one thing. Winning.

Pikachu had already anticipated this and had no intention himself of going easy. The blur turned inward and with a silvery sheen smacked into the other side of Luxray sending her back to where she was standing the first time.

"Combine Volt Tackle and Iron Tail with a spin"

Jason couldn't believe it. He had seen Pikachu battle Latios, but it didn't show this much power. "Luxray when he gets close try and hit him with a Fire Fang." The gleam eye Pokémon shook off the hazy feeling from been knocked side to side and concentrated on the now seemingly slower Pikachu, her mouth filling with fire.

Pikachu wasn't deterred one bit and kept running forward the yellow glow surrounding him. At the last moment instead of using Iron Tail attack head on Pikachu jumped up and rolled over Luxray's body before she could bring her fiery mouth down onto him. As Pikachu reached the back of Luxray he swung the metallic tail in an uppercut motion sending her flying towards the arena wall.

With a crash it was over for Luxray. She hadn't even landed an attack. The assault from Pikachu was just too quick to counter.

The crowd was stunned. They couldn't believe the display Pikachu had just put on. Four people in the crowd were more confused than everyone else.

A short man with a long white beard turned to see the inspecting gaze of Cynthia on Ash and Pikachu. "What do you suspect just happened? Pikachu wasn't that strong yesterday." He asked.

"I...I have no idea. It's not even like Pikachu is trying."

Elsewhere Dawn and Brock were asking similar questions of each other.

"I know Pikachu holds back sometimes, but that was something else. What happened?" Dawn's mouth was agape.

"I'm not sure but it wasn't just Pikachu, it was Ash too. He gave his orders so quick. It's like he was thinking three or four steps ahead."

The only person who had an idea of what was happening wasn't watching from the crowds. He was waiting in a separate locker room. Tobias watched on a T.V screen smirking in recognition of what Ash was doing. "It's a shame you couldn't do that in our battle. It would have been more...interesting. Still it will be fun to see how long you can keep this going." He said to no one but himself ending with an unsettling laugh.

**A/N - **The battle will be finished in the next chapter. Six on Six battles take a while and this seemed like a good place to break it up. I know Ash was OOC at the end. He won't be like that all the time and it will be explained eventually.

My replies to the review.

rst64tlc - After Ash finally beat Paul, he should have been able to go on and win. The only people left that could beat him were the elite four and Cynthia. So to throw Tobias in with the Pokémon he had felt like overkill. The whole point of him beating Paul, to me anyway was to show that his way of training had its merits and could be better than Paul's way. I felt Tobias was basically Paul without the attitude.

MidnightFenrir - My opinion of what Ash would be like if he actually grew up would be of someone that was childish at heart but serious when it really counted and certainly not one to make grand romantic gestures all the time. Cynthia or Anabel seem like the best matches for how I picture him.

Guest - yes, Ash will learn aura but there will be a catch. I won't say more than that.

Thanks for continuing to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - I've had over 500 unique visitors to the story so far, and I'm really happy with that, especially since this is my first fanfic.

This chapter closes out the third place play-off.

As a reviewer pointed out, league battles should allow substitutions. So for anyone else who wondered why I chose a sudden death format for the battle, it was simply down to how I wanted Ash to react. I had written it allowing substitutions originally but when I got to Ash going uber it didn't feel right. I wanted him to react to something that hurt him personally and a sudden death match provided the best way to do that.

Just want to add character ages as I forgot to do it in the first chapter.

Ash - 15

Cynthia - 20

Brock - 24

Dawn - 11

Now, on with the chapter.

**- Lily of the Valley Conference -**

The referee declared Luxray unable to battle. Jason couldn't decide which of his 3 remaining Pokémon to use next. He looked to Pikachu and couldn't believe the power the mouse had shown. If he wasn't on the receiving end he would be impressed. Groaning he chose his next Pokémon.

The light died down revealing the sun Pokémon Espeon. Jason had to stop Pikachu and he hoped Espeon's psychic attacks would do the job.

"Espeon be careful, that Pikachu is insanely quick. Now use Psychic to dislodge the ground around you to create a barrier then use Future Sight."

Ash had quickly formulated his strategy for dealing with Espeon upon seeing her. He had to be safe and planned a scenario for Espeon knowing Trick Room. Upon hearing Jason order a Psychic attack to create a barrier he gambled the Sun Pokémon didn't know that move.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt the barrier, follow it through and then use Iron Tail directly on Espeon."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked on command, he concentrated on where he wanted the attack to go and sent the charge through the air. The Thunderbolt attack forked and struck the makeshift barrier shattering it sending dust into the air and debris towards Espeon. Not a moment later Pikachu had run through.

Jason saw the danger coming and had ordered Espeon to use Protect. The pink Pokémon didn't have time to use Future Sight, she prioritised the most recent order and only just managed to summon the green shield as the debris and Pikachu bounced harmlessly off it.

"Grab Pikachu with Psychic quickly before it lands!" Espeon's trainer saw an opportunity and didn't want to miss it. Espeon's eyes glowed blue in response and she caught Pikachu. "Great. Now throw him into the ground as hard as you can."

Pikachu felt his body get slammed to the floor but the pain didn't fully register. Something was blocking it out.

Ash was starting to sweat, he had to let go of whatever was building inside of him but couldn't, he needed it to keep him focused, to keep him battling like this. "Pikachu get some distance, come around with Volt Tackle and end with another Thunderbolt"

Pikachu raised himself from the ground quickly, not giving Espeon a chance to get another psychic hold on him. Darting to the edge of the field to get the distance needed for a Volt Tackle, he turned mid stride on his front paws and ran back towards Espeon.

The brown haired trainer growled to himself in frustration. Espeon hadn't been able to keep hold of Pikachu and the mouse Pokémon would be moving too quick to catch him again. He had to act quickly or Espeon would surely be knocked out. "Espeon use a Psybeam and take Pikachu head on."

The red jewel on her head flickered a rainbow of colours, emitting a beam that was pulsing the same colours as the jewel, towards the onrushing attacker.

"Pi give em what they want, take it head on and break through!" Ash's voice echoed with conviction and confidence.

Charging forward even harder, Pikachu gave off a glow as electricity charged around him. The Psybeam hit him and his charge combined with the current surrounding him began to push through the beam.

Nothing was working, anything Jason could think of was been countered and any attack that could land wasn't even phasing Pikachu. He watched on as Pikachu broke through the Psybeam and collided with Espeon's chest knocking the Sun Pokémon off of her feet.

The yellow mouse wasn't done however as the electricity coating his fur was now sent skywards in a bolt. The bolt arched back down to earth and struck Espeon whilst she was been knocked through the air. The current passed through her body and thankfully she couldn't feel the full effects of the attack as the Volt Tackle had paralyzed her. It still hurt and as her legs were numb with paralysis she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Espeon lay there preparing herself to be attacked but it didn't come. She heard her trainer calling for her to stand but she couldn't.

"It's not weakness to care about your Pokémon Jason."

"I won't forfeit a Pokémon!" the brown haired trainer snapped back.

Ash was getting more worked up, Espeon was paralyzed and in bad shape. So why was this trainer refusing to take her out of the battle?

"Pikachu give Espeon a Quick Attack."

Pikachu looked back to his trainer to give him a nod but what he could see worried him.

The young trainer was still sweating and his breathing was heavier than normal. Whatever it was that was pushing Ash to battle like this was straining him.

Ash just shrugged it off assuring Pikachu he was fine but his body was betraying the words he spoke. He'd tapped into something within himself that he shouldn't have been able to and his body couldn't take it much longer.

Brock and Dawn were also worried about their friend. They'd never seen Ash like this and couldn't work out what was happening to him. Yes, he'd been insulted, one of his best features openly mocked but that alone wouldn't bring about this.

Cynthia hadn't seen Pikachu finish off Espeon, what she had seen showed Ash and his partner battling at a level far beyond them, as she was currently focused on the trainer. Something was definitely wrong with him and there were no words he could use that would convince people otherwise. She was already going to talk to him before the final and she had even more questions now.

Back on the battlefield Jason had recalled Espeon and had sent out an Ariados. The battlefield was covered in a sticky web that hindered the mouse Pokémon's movement greatly but that hadn't stopped him though. Ash ordered him to send a Thunderbolt through the web and Ariados couldn't avoid the electrical current. This battle was going the same way as the previous two. Pikachu dominating his opponent.

Elsewhere in the stadium in the shadows a purple bipedal Pokémon wearing a brown cape teleported in. He could feel the power that was threatening to overtake its user. Ash was losing control.

**- 5 minutes ago -**

**- Hall of Origin -**

The once peaceful hall was now full of roars. The grand beings that had been summoned argued on how to proceed with the looming threat. This crisis was early. Not one of the powerful Pokémon was prepared, and to make matters worse, they couldn't agree on a course of action.

"Silence!" The Alpha Pokémon made its self heard quelling the arguing. "It is true that the darkness is spreading quicker than we had anticipated and I will continue to hold it back as best I can. We will decide on the best course of action to take." Arceus' voice boomed with authority.

Whispers could be heard and one amongst them chose to speak up. "Father you cannot hold it back forever, it will spread too far to contain. We must bring forward our plans." The small pink cat Pokémon voiced her concerns.

"We have a more pressing problem." The genetic Pokémon walked to the front of the gathered Pokémon. "The boy's powers have surfaced again. He's unknowingly using them and if he doesn't stop soon, the problems we have will multiply."

Arceus concentrated for a moment, sensing that Mewtwo was correct. He needed to intervene. "Mewtwo, I trust you to help him. Discreetly."

"As you wish." Mewtwo's eyes glowed blow for a moment before he vanished leaving the other legendary Pokémon to discuss their plans.

**- Present time -**

_'Ash...You have to calm down. I'm here to help.'_

Ash felt a familiar presence in his head and it was a voice he knew well but he hadn't heard it for a few years. _'Mewtwo, what's happening to me?'_

_'That will be explained in due course, but for now you must calm down, your emotions are fuelling your power.'_

Taking several deep breaths Ash partially understood what was happening. His anger towards Jason was what started this and when he had refused to forfeit Espeon he had began to lose control.

Pikachu had all but ended the fight with Ariados at this point and was waiting for a command which his trainer had noticed.

"Hit the ground with an Iron Tail infused with a Thunderbolt" Ash gave the command and continued taking deep breaths, slowly bringing his anger and the strange force driving him under control.

The yellow mouse could see that Ash was and calming down but he looked exhausted. Pikachu didn't know why but he too was feeling exhaustion start to come over him.

He carried out his attack quickly while he still could. His tail sparked with energy as he slammed his it into the ground with all he had left. The Iron Tail attack caused small cracks to spread outwards towards Ariados' side of the field. With his tail stuck in the ground the Thunderbolt attack left it and travelled along the cracks as they formed, reaching the end the bolts leapt out converging on Ariados leaving him no chance.

Ash was losing focus, he had felt like he could do anything a few moments ago, now he was falling to one of his knee's and could see Pikachu falling to the ground. He knew why he was exhausted bud didn't understand why Pikachu had fainted, he'd only been hit once. _'Mewtwo what...what's wrong with Pikachu?'_

_'I'm sorry Ash, I must leave, I sense a force approaching I cannot confront here, I've been asked to be discreet and facing it will be anything but. Pikachu will be okay and everything will be explained. Remember you must keep your emotions under control.' Mewtwo could feel the dark one getting closer and teleported away before a confrontation could happen._

Standing back up Ash stumbled on to the field to collect Pikachu. He thanked Pikachu for all he had done but Pikachu couldn't register the thanks as he was sound asleep. Asking the referee if he could pass Pikachu to his friends he left him with Brock and Dawn and noticed the questioning and worried looks they gave him. They tried to ask him what was happening but he waved off the questions and returned to the trainer's box.

His opponent was down to his last Pokémon, Pikachu had done a great job bringing the odds back in his favour. He couldn't take that for granted though, his mind was a complete haze right now.

"The red trainer is down to his last Pokémon, trainers send out your Pokémon"

"Magcargo.", "Gible, I choose you."

The land shark Pokémon landed in front his trainer.

"We win this Gible and we claim third place, are you ready?" Ash's voice lacked its usual gusto. Gible was confused, if they were one Pokémon away from winning why did Ash sound so un-Ash like. Ash could see the confusion and reassured Gible he would be fine.

Ash and Jason received the signal to begin. For Jason he had to go all out if he wanted to win, for Ash, he just had to stay conscious.

"Okay Gible start off with Rock Smash"

Gible's fist glowed bright white as he ran forward towards his target.

"Magcargo defend with Harden then counter with Stone Edge."

Magcargo's body glowed white before Gible hit his shell reducing the damage he took. Gible didn't have a chance to move back or get off another attack as the lava Pokémon had followed through shooting multiple rocks at him.

Gible been Gible, tried to bite the rocks as they hit him knocking him to the ground.

Ash couldn't think straight, he really wanted to let his exhaustion take over him, but he wanted to win the battle more. "Gible, another Rock Smash."

Gible again charged at Magcargo with a glowing white fist. This time though Jason ordered a dodge and a Flamethrower which Gible took to the face.

The brown haired trainer pushed on, he didn't get why Ash was all of a sudden battling like an amateur but that wasn't his problem. "Magcargo use Stone Edge again."

Ash though had finally thought of a strategy, he just needed Gible to be out of site. "Gible dodge using Dig."

The land shark scratched away the ground beneath him and disappeared before Stone Edge could hit him. The rocks hit the floor were Gible had been, sending dust and debris into the air.

"Gible stay underground till I give you another order."

Jason wasn't about to let his advantage slip and ordered Magcargo over to the hole and to fill it with Flamethrower. As Magcargo reached the opening Jason realised he'd done exactly what Ash wanted him to do.

Ash managed a small smile. "Gible Dragon Pulse, then follow up with Draco Meteor and get out of the ground."

The hole's opening glowed turquoise showing that Gible hadn't actually gone anywhere. The lava Pokémon was about to fire a Flamethrower attack down the hole when the ball of energy hit him sending him backwards, dazed from taking the attack in such close proximity.

Gible wasn't finished as the hole now glowed orange. An orange orb ascended out of the hole followed by Gible. When the ball of energy reached a decent height it exploded, raining meteors down on the already ruined battlefield.

Magcargo had nowhere to go. The meteors would explode over most of the battlefield; all he could do was Harden and hope it provided enough of a defence boost to be able to take the hits.

The meteors hit the ground exploding on contact, the only safe place been directly under where the first orb had exploded and Gible occupied it. The arena shook under the force of the explosions and when they had stopped and the dust had settled, Ash wasted no time ordering Gible to finish the lava Pokémon who was hanging on through sheer power of will.

The excitement of what he was about to achieve had pushed his exhaustion to the side, his mind and body working on adrenaline alone. "Gible let's win this, Rock Smash one last time!" Ash threw his hand out pointing at Magcargo.

Gible didn't need telling twice. All of Ash's Pokémon knew what this victory would mean to him and Gible was going to help him claim it. With a final rush forward, he clenched his fist as hard as he could and brought it down on Magcargo finishing the job.

The land shark Pokémon didn't wait for the referee to call the win, he ran to his trainer and chomped down on his head lightly.

He did it. He claimed third place. Ash pulled Gible down from his head and hugged him tight. "We won Gible. We did it!" Adrenaline still pumping he jumped about throwing Gible into the air laughing and smiling, his exhaustion all but forgotten. He looked over to the other side of field to see Jason returning his fallen Pokémon and leaving the arena without a word.

The referee called it and it was official.

Ash Ketchum, third place at the Lily of the Valley Conference.

**A/N** - This is my first attempt at a battle (second if you include the original write up for these chapters) and I have to be honest, it wasn't 'easy'. You watch back at battles in the anime and take what u can and add your own twist trying not to get overly flashy or complicated. I was thinking of many things that could happen in this battle but then I wanted to save some of those ideas for something else.

The next chapter will close out the Sinnoh league and I'm also planning to add in some light Rayshipping moments.

Enough rambling. As always thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Pokémon.

**A/N - **The fifth chapter is finally finished. Enjoy. Reply to the reviews by Alpha B. A. 7 at the end.

**- Lily of the Valley Conference -**

For the second time in two days Ash was stood on the centre battlefield with one of his Pokémon in his arms. The difference this time was they had won their match and claimed third place. With Ash's grin in full view he took in everything he could.

Yesterday he had been distracted and didn't fully take in just how much the crowd cheered for him. Ash Ketchum was the crowd's winner. He had battled valiantly against an impossible opponent and though he had lost, he picked himself up and gave them another spectacular show today.

Ash waved to crowd again showing his thanks and the young Gible in his arms did the same.

His travelling companions made their way to the battlefield; Pikachu was still asleep in Brock's arms. Ash noticed them and placed Gible on the ground patting his head before taking the sleeping bundle into his own arms.

"Ash you did it!" "Congratulations Ash."

Both friends congratulated Ash in their own way; a handshake from Brock and a high five from Dawn, though Ash only returned them half heartedly. He felt great for winning and wanted to continue celebrating with his friends but his adrenalin had started to die down and the crippling exhaustion was coming back.

"Are you okay Ash?" The Pokémon breeder was concerned for the young trainer.

Everyone had seen what had happened, the change of character in Ash and the surprising power Pikachu had shown. No one however knew that it was down to a lot more than an attitude change.

Ash didn't understand what had happened himself, all he knew was that Mewtwo had told him to keep his emotions under control. He assumed the two were linked and hoped Mewtwo would explain soon.

"I'm not sure Brock, all I can say at the moment is that I really need to sit down." Ash replied truthfully. He really didn't know if he would be okay. "Can we go to the Pokémon centre please guys?"

The group walked down the tunnel with Gible still outside his pokeball and headed through the stadium towards the exit were a large group of reporters were waiting. Ash hadn't ranked this high in a regional tournament before and wasn't prepared for the attention he would now be getting. He sighed in annoyance; he really didn't have the energy to deal with this at the moment.

The gathered media rushed forward upon seeing the trainer they all wanted to talk to. They were stopped before they could reach him. "Ash won't be doing any interviews for the moment, right now his only concern is getting his Pokémon treated. Thank you." Such was the respect she commanded not one of them argued and they turned and left.

Ash's vision was too hazy to fully recognise the woman approaching him; he could make out her smile and felt in that moment everything left him. His concerns about Tobias and what had happened in his battle just washed away. His mind was finally clear for the first time in days and as she approached closer allowing Ash to see her properly, he had for the first time ever found a woman attractive.

Because of his new found peace of mind his body gave into its exhaustion. Ash began to fall forward as Cynthia walked toward him; she noticed him falling and hurried the last few steps to him in time to catch him.

The blonde lady went to her knees to support Ash's weight better as her arms wrapped around him, his face resting onto her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her chest and the warmth of it felt unusually pleasant to her. This combined with the closeness of his face to her own caused a very feint blush to cover her cheeks.

The breeder and co-ordinator were both surprised and worried to see Ash collapse without warning. Although upon seeing Cynthia catch Ash and the position they had ended up in, they each had their own reaction.

A low pitch shriek came from the bluenette first. "Aww you two look so cute. Ash's mom would love this, I NEED a camera."

The comment earned Dawn and glare from the champions one visible eye, it didn't bother her though as it lacked any real threat and the small blush Cynthia sported just increased the cuteness.

Brock disappeared into a corner and a shadow loomed over him as he cursed his own bad luck and Ash's good luck with the ladies. "He's too dense to even know what a girlfriend is, why? Why always Ash?" Fake tears began streaming down his face as he took up a sitting foetal position.

"Brock! Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" Dawn sweat dropped at her friends antics. "Well, Brocks going to spend the day self pitying. Who's going to carry Ash back now?"

"Don't worry, I'll see to Ash, you take his Pokémon and get them healed." Cynthia then unclipped one of her own pokéballs releasing her Garchomp.

Dawn unclipped Ash's pokéballs, returned Gible, placed all the pokéballs in her small backpack and collected Pikachu from Brock's arms. "Okay, where should we meet up?"

Cynthia thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "I'll take Ash back to my suite. Just meet back here for the closing ceremony." Dawn had a questioning look on her face. "I'm worried about him, you and everyone else saw what happened just. One moment he was fine, then he got intense and after that he could barely stand up, it will be best if we keep an eye on him"

"But why take him to your suite?"

"The press know where he is staying, if we take him back there they will see him like this and there would be a big fuss. Plus, my suite is contained within the stadium it will be easier." Cynthia explained her reasoning before turning to her Garchomp and asking her to take Ash. The two females headed off to their destinations leaving behind a distraught Brock.

Cynthia guided Garchomp through the building eventually coming to a stop outside a normal door. Swiping her access card the door opened allowing them entry and the mach Pokémon followed instructions placing Ash on the double sized bed in a separate room.

Cynthia entered the bedroom taking a seat on the bed next to Ash and recalled her Garchomp. Gently she lifted his head, removed his cap and placed a pillow underneath it.

Looking at Ash she thought about how peaceful he looked compared to earlier. Just what had happened? Was it something to do with his aura? What had caused Pikachu to battle on a level with her Garchomp? Were the two connected? So many questions flooded her mind and she wouldn't get answers until the ebony haired trainer woke up.

She had some time to spare as she wasn't required to watch the final match between Tobias and Michael, besides everyone already knew the outcome, Tobias would win using only his Darkrai. She only had to be there to hand out the trophies at the closing ceremony. Thinking back to the moment Ash collapsed she remembered Dawn commenting on how cute the two looked. Why did she blush? Why did Ash's breath feel so exhilarating on her neck? More questions. These ones she could answer herself and decided she would think these over.

She knew she felt something for Ash. Was it respect? At first it was, but this feeling was more than that. Was it admiration? He always seemed to go out of his way to help people. It wasn't just people either but Pokémon and even the whole planet. He always seemed to be there at the right time to save the day. He had a never give up attitude and would keep fighting till the end, but he cared immensely about his friends and Pokémon and wouldn't do anything purposefully to harm them. She admired him, yes. Who wouldn't? Thinking about it though admiration wasn't quite a strong enough word. She sighed when she realised what it was she felt. Ash was only fifteen, soon to be sixteen and she had not long turned twenty. Ash still had a lot to learn with regards to his emotions, his denseness showed that. For now her feelings towards Ash would remain as strong admiration, and who knows, perhaps when he is older and he is able to understand people's feelings towards him better she would be able to admit to him her attraction.

An hour passed by rather quickly and a knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. Opening the door a league official was in the hallway.

"Miss Cynthia, I'm sorry to disturb you but your presence is required shortly. The final battle will no doubt be over shortly."

Cynthia smiled kindly. "Okay, could you please let Charles know I will be down in a moment? I just have one thing to do first." The official nodded in response and left down the hall way back towards the main stadium area.

Returning to the bedroom she had to decide whether to wake Ash or to leave him. He would be getting presented with a trophy for achieving third place and he wouldn't want to miss that, but he was obviously exhausted and had only been sleeping for an hour or so. She thought for a moment and realised that waking him now would be pointless as the closing ceremony wasn't for another hour at least. She decided to set an alarm and write him a note and with a final look back at him she left the room.

Ash felt the presence that had been with him since he fell to sleep leave and with it the calm feeling it brought with it and in that moment his dreams turned dark.

**-Ash's Dream-**

The sky was cloudless and the sun shone brightly over the town below. It was a town Ash knew very well, he had lived there all his life. Pallet Town. He walked along the dirt paths towards the ranch atop a green hill. He didn't have a care in the world as his yellow friend sat on his shoulder, reminiscing about their journey through Sinnoh.

As Ash entered the ranch he expected an onrush of Pokémon all eager to greet him but it never came. Instead what he could see was his Pokémon looking off out towards the sea with scared looks on their faces. Following their gaze Ash could see why they had a look of fear.

A large black cloud rolled over the sea towards Pallet Town and his house. The trainer started to panic; his mom was at home cooking dinner. He had to get to her and get her out but he wouldn't make it if he ran. He turned to his biggest flying Pokémon and jumped onto its back. Staraptor was afraid, it didn't want to fly towards the cloud, and his senses were telling him to get away from it, fast. But he couldn't. All Ash's Pokémon loved him and they would do anything he asked of them. Flapping his large wings the bird Pokémon took off and covered the distance in a few minutes.

The cloud was moving faster tearing away at whatever was in its path, and it was almost upon them. Ash burst through the front door rushing to find his mom but he was too late. The cloud hit the house with the force of tornado, tearing through the wooden walls. His Mom was thrown towards him and he reached out to catch her as he too felt his body been lifted from the ground.

He held onto his mom with all his life, the force of the cloud hitting her had knocked her out. Ash tried to get his bearings as debris flew past him. He turned in time to see a large piece hit him in the face blackening his vision as he felt his mom slip from his grasp.

**-Cynthia's Room-**

Ash woke from his nightmare to a piercing beeping. His hand reached out to what was producing the sound, he his hand pressing at random buttons until it stopped. "What's with these nightmares...wait, where am I?" He sat up taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a double bed, one of the most comfortable ever he noted and on the bed stand next to the alarm clock and his cap was a piece of paper with his name on it. Reaching out he took the piece of paper and turned it over to read the note that had been left for him.

_Ash, you collapsed after your battle with Jason. I brought you to my room so that you could rest in peace as the press would have no doubt wanted to bug you for an interview._

_Don't worry about your Pokémon, Dawn has them and they should be healed by the time you read this._

_I set the alarm to wake you so that you wouldn't miss the closing ceremony, I know you wouldn't want to miss getting your trophy._

_Get ready and go to the stadium reception._

_Hope you're okay now._

_Cynthia X_

Ash fell back into the pillows, his nose catching a smell of vanilla that calmed him. 'Cynthia...' Ash began to think about the blonde haired champion and remembered his last thoughts before collapsing. His heart began to race as he remembered he had found her attractive, did that mean he had a 'crush' on her? He didn't know how to proceed with the thought. His only example of how to be around women was Brock and that never worked out for him. Doing things that way was a definite no as he remembered how Brock had got slapped by Cynthia the previous day. This was just another thing he would have to put on his list of things to figure out along with his nightmares.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer Ash got off the bed. He folded the note he had gotten from Cynthia and put it in his pocket, placing his cap back on his head and his trainers on his feet he left the room ready to receive his trophy.

Ash was surprised to see that Cynthia had an apartment within the stadium complex. Thinking about it, it made sense. It didn't take him long to get to the reception where he met up with his friends.

"Hi guys! Pikachu!" Ash welcomed them both and took his best friend into his arms.

"You're looking a lot better." Brock patted Ash on the back grateful that Ash at least seemed back to normal.

Ash grinned in response. "Thanks Brock, I just needed a bit of rest and Cynthia's bed is real comfortable." Ash let out the seemingly innocent comment and it earned him a few questioning and surprised looks from the people around him. He didn't realise how what he said could be taken.

"Ash you should be careful how you say things." Dawn attempted to point out why people were now staring at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

The bluenette just face palmed at his innocence. Even she understood how that could have been taken. "Never mind. The closing ceremony is starting soon. Just go to the reception and they will take you were you need to be." She was beginning to get a headache.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and left for the reception desk. The lady there pointed him down towards the battlefield and told him to wait in the tunnel with the other trainers.

It was getting dark outside as the stadium filled to capacity with people to see the closing ceremony. In the middle of the battlefield stood a podium of which Charles Goodshow stood in front of microphone in his hand. Next to him stood the Sinnoh Champion dressed in her usual black attire.

"Today we end another fantastic tournament!" The short elderly man started as the crowd cheered. He continued once they quietened back down. " We have seen some truly unique Pokémon, and witnessed firsthand the bonds between human and Pokémon. We have also seen many great battles this year and many up and coming trainers so, Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the top three trainers at the 48th Lily of the Valley Conference!"

Three trainers walked from the tunnel to the podium waving and smiling at the crowd as they took their positions. Cynthia smiled as she saw Ash had made it to the presentation.

"Coming in third place after some truly astonishing battles, the crowd favourite Ash Ketchum!" The crowd erupted into cheers, claps and whistles as Ash waved to them all, his face covered with excitement

Cynthia walked to Ash holding a small bronze trophy with a pokéball nestled in the top. It wasn't an overly fancy trophy but it would mean a lot to Ash. She handed him the trophy which he took with a big grin. "It's good to see you woke up on time."

"You didn't leave me much choice, that alarm clock was loud." Ash had done it again. A seemingly innocent comment earning some confused reactions from the people that could hear. All except Tobias that is.

Goodshow gave a Cynthia a look that insinuated something more than it was to which Cynthia gave him a stern no look but he could see there was more to it than that. Not what he had jokingly insinuated but there was something.

"Coming in second place is Michael West" The crowd still cheered as Michael received his trophy. It was a bit bigger than Ash's and made from silver. He waved to the crowd thanking them for their support.

"And finally, this year's winner of the Sinnoh League, he dominated from start to finish only losing one Pokémon the entire tournament and plans to take the Elite Four challenge immediately... TOBIAS!"

Cynthia handed Tobias his trophy and stepped back clapping as he just stood there smiling.

The three trainer's including Cynthia stood closer together and posed for a photo as a fireworks display began behind them signalling the close of the Conference.

**A/N - **Sinnoh league is closed out now. Didn't think it necessary to write the battle between Tobias and Michael as it would have mainly consisted of "Darkrai use Dark Void...Now Dream Eater." I'm going to write a battle in the next chapter to make up for it though.

Alpha B. A. 7 - Your summaries are similar to the notes I scribbled down before writing the chapters out, and it's good to see that you're putting two and two together and getting four if you know what I mean. If you were coming up with five I'd be worried I wasn't been obvious enough with some points in the story. As for Pikachu's strength. Pikachu is as strong as he was when he fought Latios or even Regice. He can go toe to toe with a 'small' legendary and hold his own. The aura 'enhancements' as you put it were only to his speed and blocking out the pain he received from been hit. Will he attain this himself? I'd say close to it.

I will say that I'm coming up with plenty of ideas of how to use Ash's aura and some of them I think are really good...I won't elaborate on these ideas though.

Also i do plan to eventually use a cover picture for the story, when i get round to drawing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - **Really getting into writing this at the moment. And hopefully I'll be able to keep the updates coming just as quick as I have since the start. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and hopefully you guys are.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Pokémon.

Today was the last day that Ash and his friends would spend on Lily of the Valley Island. Dawn's mom would be excepting her back home soon, and Ash had made a promise to his mom to be home for his birthday. Today would be the last chance the trainer would be able to talk to Cynthia face to face for a while.

He had spent a long time the previous night answering questions from both Brock and Dawn. After that he had more time to properly think over what had happened to him and now it was time for him to finish his talk with Cynthia that he had started two days ago.

The champion had suggested the two get ice cream and Ash had agreed. Now they were sitting at a table enjoying the sun. The island had gotten a lot quieter since the conference ended yesterday and they were able to talk freely and so began the inquisition.

"Okay, I'm sure you have a tonne of questions, so just ask away and I'll answer what I can." Ash decided that instead of rolling off everything from his aura to the events yesterday it would be better to let Cynthia ask questions. He thought that with her enjoying research that she may have a better perspective on what was happening and would maybe come up with something that he hadn't.

Cynthia thought for a moment. She wanted to make sure she asked the right questions and asked them in the right way. She concluded it would be best to start from the beginning. "When did you discover you had the ability to use aura?"

That was an easy question to start with and Ash explained the events that had happened at the tree of beginning.

"Okay, I'd assume that what happened yesterday was connected to your aura." Cynthia looked to Ash for confirmation to which he nodded.

"I can't say for certain but I'm pretty sure. One moment I was fine then I just got angry at Jason and the next I felt so focused on wining."

"Is it possible that what happened with Pikachu is because you transferred your aura to him?" the blonde haired lady looked to the yellow mouse who was strangely enjoying a bottle of ketchup.

Ash had thought about that. Brock had said that something had to have affected Pikachu but they just thought it was the same as Ash, because he was angry. "I hadn't thought about that and know that I do, it does seem like a good explanation. This time though I felt a lot worse after than I did last time and if that's the case I have to be careful."

Cynthia shuddered to think at what could have happened to Ash had he not calmed down yesterday. The thought brought on a feeling of sadness. She knew that she would be upset if Ash had died, but it was more than that again. Her 'strong admiration' was going to be hard to keep at just that, she had to ask another question to change her line of thought. "It's strange though, if you were using your aura, why was there no visible sign of that happening. If you were transferring aura to Pikachu and making him stronger wouldn't we have been able to see it?"

"I don't know to be honest. Last time I was wearing Sir Aaron's gloves, they had aura crystals in them and they helped me focus my aura the way I wanted to, perhaps this time because I didn't have the gloves my aura focused in a different way." It was completely new territory for Ash to actually be focusing on figuring out something that concerned his aura.

"Is there any one you could learn about your aura from?" Cynthia thought that perhaps there would be someone out there that Ash knew of that could help him make sense of what was happening. "I mean it would be really helpful if someone could help explain this to you, someone who had experience in these things."

Ash hadn't told Cynthia about what Mewtwo had said to him, that it would be explained soon. "A _friend _actually told me that everything would be explained to me soon, but he had to leave before I could find out anything else."

The champion was confused. She had spent most of her time with Ash since his battle and the only people she could remember him talking to were her, Dawn and Brock. Who could Ash be referring to? And why did he just say _friend_? "Why did your friend leave without telling you anything?"

Ash had to be careful with his response, Mewtwo wasn't keen on been known, but he trusted Cynthia and found the thought of lying to her about anything hard. His moment of clarity the previous day had brought about a well of feelings for the champion that he didn't fully understand. "I don't want to lie to you Cynthia." Ash said in a hushed voice. "Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Sure, we can talk about it while we walk. Is that okay?" Ash nodded and the two left and began walking slowly.

As the two walked, Ash was clearly fighting an internal battle with himself, and not because he was debating whether to tell Cynthia about Mewtwo. 'Hold her hand' a nagging voice at the back of his head wouldn't die down. He was about to give in when Cynthia called his name.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Ash just stopped walking; he had completely forgotten what they were supposed to be talking about. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Cynthia tried her best not to sound hurt. Did he not trust her as much as she thought? She didn't know that the idea he was fighting with was about her.

"Sorry Cynth. This is something even fewer people know of than my aura. I know the G-men keep records on interactions with legendary Pokémon so I trust that this stays between us." Ash started to walk again.

Cynthia was stumped. Again. Only Ash could do that to her. Had he met a legendary Pokémon that hadn't been seen before? She didn't realise how close that question was to the truth.

"My _friend_ is a Pokémon. I saved his life before and I haven't seen him since. I still haven't seen him. But yesterday he contacted me telepathically, he would have had to have been close to do that, and he helped me calm down. But then he said something about a 'dark one' approaching and he had to leave." Ash sounded worried and it didn't go unnoticed by Cynthia.

She again had a flood of questions she wanted to ask, too many questions so she asked the first that came to her mind. "Your friend is a Pokémon, which one? It has to be a legendary since you don't want the G-men to know."

"His names Mewtwo. He's a clone of Mew, created by Team Rocket. That's why you've never heard of him before. Plus he has a habit of wiping the memory of anyone who does meet him." Ash didn't think about what he was saying again and didn't see how the last part of what he said could scare someone.

Cynthia stopped. Would her memory be wiped now? "My...My memory won't be wiped will it?" Ash caught on to what he had said, holding onto Cynthia's shoulders facing her face to face he shook his head.

"No. I'm the only human Mewtwo actually trusts. He would understand that my telling you meant I trusted you and that you would keep his secret." His eyes focused on hers, something told him to move his head forward towards hers. That nagging voice again. And slowly he moved his face to hers slowly. Stopping himself before he reached her lips he moved his head to the side and pulled her into a hug. He hoped she hadn't noticed and he stopped worrying about it when he caught that smell again, vanilla.

The champion had caught every move he had made. The way he comforted her after she got a little worried. How he looked at her, his eyes calming her, with his touch exciting her. Then he leaned his face forward, she was shocked. This dense teenager in front of her was actually making a move to perhaps kiss her. The world really was turning upside down. She blushed and had to look down to try and hide it her, her fringe falling and helping to cover her face. 'Does Ash have feelings for me?' his face stopped moving forward and she felt him hold onto her. The hug felt gentle and caring and all Cynthia's worries left her. She couldn't deny it now.

Ash ended the hug and gave Cynthia a flash of his warm smile before the two began to walk again, this time in silence.

"Why did you sound worried when you said Mewtwo had to leave." Cynthia was the first to break the silence before it could become awkward.

Ash was thankful she broke the silence, right now his thoughts were a jumble. He couldn't understand why he had just gone to kiss Cynthia. That's what people do when they like each other, right? "Oh yeah, well Mewtwo is possibly the strongest Pokémon alive, so for him to want to leave before he could confront whatever this 'dark one' was it must have been something pretty bad."

The two trainers hadn't been walking for long and had arrived at the Pokémon centre. The ship of the island would leave in a few hours and there was something else Ash wanted to do with Cynthia before he left and now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Cynthia, how about a battle? 1 on 1."

She was taken a back at his request. Everyone usually challenged her as soon as they had met her, but Ash hadn't. Not once had the two battled and out of nowhere he challenged her. An idea came to her as she accepted his challenge. "Okay, let's go to a training field. Would you mind if I use a Pokémon other than Garchomp?" Ash agreed and the two went through the Pokémon centre out to the training field at the back.

Some people were out just playing with their Pokémon, but as Cynthia exited the building they all stopped wondering why she was there. "Does anyone mind if we use the training field for a moment?" No one refused the champions request, why would they, they would get to see the champion battle and they pitied her opponent.

Brock and Dawn were conveniently in the Pokémon centre at the time and had joined the others out back to watch the battle. The breeder volunteered to referee the battle.

"This will be an unofficial one on one battle between Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. There will be a ten minute time limit, if both Pokémon are still standing after ten minutes the battle will be declared a draw. Trainers choose your Pokémon."

"Okay buddy, here's our chance, let's show Cynthia how good we are." Pikachu was excited to battle one of the champions Pokémon and was ready to do his best to show that what happened yesterday wasn't a fluke.

"So Ash, as I said I will use a Pokémon other than Garchomp for this battle, and given what I know about you, you will like this particular Pokémon. Lucario battle dance!" The choice to use Lucario was part of her idea. She was hoping to learn more about Ash's aura by using one of the only Pokémon that was proficient in it. Ash grinned as he caught on to what Cynthia was trying to do. "It's your choice Ash, only try it if you're sure you can do it safely."

Ash's grin only grew, if he could do it this would be a hell of a battle. He knelt down in front of his partner and rubbed his head the same as he had done the day before. "Pi what do you say, wanna try it?" The mouse Pokémon understood, this would take a toll on both trainer and Pokémon and Ash wouldn't be too willing try it if Pikachu didn't want to as well. Pikachu gave Ash a victory sign and Ash accepted that Pikachu was okay with it. "Cynthia make sure you're ready for this." Closing his eye's he began to concentrate. Mewtwo had said to keep his emotions under control and he thought about the last time. He remembered he was angry and had lost control of that anger. Anger was too dark an emotion and hard to control, this time he would use a different emotion. Something stronger than anger, something that was part of his very soul. Love. His love for his friends, his family and his Pokémon. He concentrated on his aura willing it into being, thinking of everything he loved and he felt it take him and he focused it all into winning.

Pikachu felt it too, it had worked and Ash was in control this time.

Cynthia looked to her Lucario. His eyes were wide with wonder as he could see what was happening before him. Lucario could sense the power that Ash was using. Looking back to his trainer the aura Pokémon barked at her. That all but confirmed it for Cynthia, Ash had used his aura the previous day, and he was doing it again today. "You ready Lucario?" She asked with a smile. He smiled in response, for him this would be an honour. "Ash, you can have the first move."

Ash was too focused to engage in small talk now. "Pikachu forward, sweep with Iron Tail as you pass by." The mouse Pokémon grinned. 'Here we go again' it's only thought before setting off quicker than normal, his speed been enhanced like before.

"Lucario, concentrate, let your aura guide you, Pikachu is going to get real fast real quick, when you're ready use Aura Sphere." The blue jackal closed his eyes and let his aura flow focusing on Pikachu and true to what his trainer said Pikachu shot off towards him. It would be an insult to the aura user in front of him not to give it his all. He formed the familiar ball of energy between his palms and thrust it forward towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu hit it back with Iron Tail."

The mouse spun around swinging its metallic coated tail at the sphere. There was no way to dodge an Aura Sphere so all they could do was hit it back. Pikachu felt his tail make contact with ball of energy and continued to spin so that he was facing Lucario again and started running again.

Cynthia had seen Ash thinking quickly yesterday but to be the one that was defending against it was a completely different experience. She smirked knowing this would be a very interesting battle. "Lucario use Bone Rush to defend"

Lucario held out his hands spreading them apart as a stick of light green energy formed, he expertly swung it dissipating the Aura sphere that had been hit back at him before swinging the stick down to protect against the Iron Tail Pikachu had swept at his legs. He then turned to watch as Pikachu continued on before stopping and facing him.

"Pikachu rush forward firing off Thunderbolts to keep him busy then follow through with Volt Tackle." Ash wasn't straining anywhere near as much as he did the previous day. He appeared to be fully controlling himself and even looked to be enjoying the battle.

As ordered Pikachu ran at Lucario again zapping away small bolts of electricity which Lucario batted away with his Bone Rush. The yellow glow formed around Pikachu and with the usual calling of his name he rushed forward connecting with the Bone Rush. The green stick of energy was steadily breaking under the force of the attacks it was been used to defend against; finally it gave in as Pikachu burst through between Lucario's hands. Volt Tackle connected with Lucario's chest knocking him back but he didn't have chance to recover as the next attack came.

"Pikachu as you spring off spin an Iron Tail downwards."

Pikachu flung his tail off Lucario's head as he sprung off into a somersault. It didn't cause much damage but it would knock the targets senses about.

Cynthia had to get into the battle; Lucario needed a little boost to keep up with Pikachu. "Let's even the speed odds shall we Lucario, Use Extreme Speed into Bone Rush."

The aura Pokémon shook his head bringing back his focus and moved so fast he disappeared from sight. Ash didn't have time to counter no matter how focused he was as Lucario blurred back into sight, green stick already formed knocking Pikachu into the air with a viscous swinging uppercut.

The mouse Pokémon hadn't felt much damage yesterday but he felt that and he felt the landing as his body came back down bouncing off the floor. Pikachu recovered himself though and angled himself to land on his feet. "Pikachu use Quick Attack and circle Lucario shoot off Thunderbolts as you go." Pikachu shot off as yellow blur again and began to circle Lucario the same way he did to Luxray yesterday.

The champion knew what was about to happen. Pikachu would be running so quick that by the time he had shot an attack off he would be gone from that spot and Lucario would have a difficult time catching him. She had to think like Ash to stop Pikachu now. She came up with an idea and decided to try it. "Lucario, Aura Sphere before Pikachu begins to attack"

The aura Pokémon hastily fired off a ball of aura before Pikachu began to intermittently zap away at him. The sight on the battlefield wouldn't have looked out of place in a contest. A yellow blur circling around firing what was becoming a cage of electricity at a target as a blue sphere followed the blur.

Ash watched as Lucario began to whittle down, his energy getting sapped away with each Thunderbolt attack. He was close to victory. But Cynthia's next order put a stop to that.

"Lucario Extreme Speed into Bone Rush again, take Pikachu head on by running in the opposite direction to him." Cynthia smirked again, she had a feeling how this would end but wasn't going to let Ash have it all his way.

Lucario rushed into the circling Pikachu. A green glow could be seen as the stick of energy formed again. Both Pokémon came to a stop as their respective attacks collided and thought for dominance, unfortunately the Aura Sphere could now catch up with Pikachu and caused an explosion as it hit from behind. The shock wave knocked both Pokémon off their feet and left them on the ground.

"Both Pikachu and Lucario are unable to continue. This match is a draw." Brock called the result as the dust settled. The crowd stunned, Ash had managed to hold his own against one of the champion's Pokémon.

Ash took several deep breaths letting his aura wear off. He wasn't completely unaffected by the experience as he fell to his knees again but in a much better shape than previously.

Cynthia recalled her Lucario and walked onto the field picking up Pikachu, congratulating him on a well fought battle and continued over to Ash. "How are you feeling?" Ashe just looked up and smiled in response. "It looks like with some practice you will be able to learn to fully control that ability of yours." She said as she knelt down beside him handing him Pikachu. "That was a good battle Ash. Now let's get our Pokémon healed before you have to leave." Cynthia stood back up, holding her hand out.

Ash reached for her hand and she helped pull him up. The two again found themselves in close proximity to each other as the onlookers gave some whistles and cheers.

Neither one minded though as they both began to understand just how they felt for the other.

**A/N - ** I'll be honest, I didn't plan on Ash using his aura again so soon, but with Cynthia having a Lucario I couldn't resist and because of it this chapter ended up been longer than I planned. As for the rayshipping. I remember how I was with my first 'love'. I'd constantly have a voice in the back of my head telling me to do hold her hand or kiss her but I was too shy to act on it at times and this is how I would picture Ash as his denseness wore off.

**Alpha B. A. 7 - **I can't really answer that question about Pidgeot without giving things away. But your mentioning of the press gave me some ideas that I'll be working into the sub plots, so thank you for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** - I did a few re writes of this chapter and finally settled on this version. Hopefully it works as good as the last chapter.

Review responses at the end as always.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Pokémon.

**- Hall of Origin -**

Mewtwo was concentrating his psychic energies. The genetic Pokémon had told the other legendaries he had sensed a 'dark one' close to Ash before and they decided it would be best to monitor Ash in case he needed help again.

He was shocked to find that the chosen one's aura was been used again so soon, but this time it felt different. There was no struggle within him and no anger driving him this time, he wasn't as strong, but at least he had control.

Mewtwo smirked too himself as the other Pokémon around him set about their own tasks. Perhaps they had a chance after all.

**- Lily of the Valley Island -**

The two trainers weren't particularly close but their eyes fixed on the others and their minds filled with thoughts.

Cynthia could see in his eyes that he liked her. It made her happy, happier than she had felt in a long time. She wasn't going to deny her feelings for him any longer. She wouldn't be able to and didn't want to.

For Ash on the other hand, his thoughts weren't as clear. A jumbled mix of 'she's so beautiful', 'that was a great battle' and the rather persistent 'kiss her you fool'. He chose to focus on the thought that was clear as day. She was beautiful, no other word would do. He couldn't remember the last time he used that word, but he would never forget this.

The pair was both blushing, still lost in each other until a certain bluenette interrupted but not before Ash whispered one word which Cynthia caught "Beautiful." Her head all but exploded with joy.

Clearing her throat louder than needed she got their attention. "If you guys are ready you should go get your Pokémon healed."

Both looked to Dawn with a confused look, they really had thought that in that moment they were the only two around. Then the whistles brought them back to the fact they weren't and they were actually in a rather full public place. Their hands still together they remembered what they should be doing.

Ash felt Cynthia's hand begin moving away from his as she began to turn around. In response he gently tried to close his hand around hers, He didn't want to let go.

She felt the resistance holding her hand increase slightly. She stopped turning and looked back to its source and smiled, squeezing his hand slightly at the same time.

The smile hit him like one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts and he let go of her hand. She noticed what he had done, did that mean she noticed what he almost did earlier. But why did she smile? He couldn't move all he could do was watch her turn and walk to the Pokémon centre. He was almost mesmerized then he felt a hand on the back of his shoulder that snapped him out of it. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry, you will figure it out eventually."

Ash looked back to see his long time friend smiling at him.

"Come on, we leave soon and you should get Pikachu healed before then." Ash just nodded and they walked in the same direction as Cynthia and Dawn.

A few minutes later both Pikachu and Lucario were been treated by Nurse Joy.

Ash was sitting in the cafeteria playing with his food. He had too much on his mind hoping food would distract him. Brock was on the floor recovering from a Poison Jab for flirting with Nurse Joy and Cynthia and Dawn were sitting in the waiting area. "So, Ash huh?" The bluenette broke the silence after a while.

"Am I really that obvious?" Cynthia found herself blushing for the third time today.

Dawn giggled to herself. "You were outside just then. Even Ash was and well, he's Ash." Both females laughed at that.

"Miss Cynthia your Pokémon is ready to collect now." The pink haired nurse called over.

The champion stood up and walked to the counter. She collected her Lucario and also took hold of Pikachu. "How are you feeling Pikachu?" The mouse gave her a thumb up showing he was fine. She rubbed his head the same way Ash always did earning her a chaa as he clambered out of her arms and climbed to her shoulder. Cynthia smiled and left to go see Ash.

He was still sitting in the cafeteria. He'd managed to finally eat his dinner and was just waiting for Nurse Joy to tell him Pikachu was ready. He and his travelling companions had already packed and would be leaving the island soon so there wasn't much left for him to do but wait and think. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Cynthia join him sitting down opposite.

Cynthia had been watching Ash for a few minutes, she could have sat there watching him all day but he had to get the ship off the island. She understood that Dawn needed to go home and he had a promise to keep. "Come on, let's get your stuff. The ship will be leaving soon."

Ash smiled at her and she smiled back; at least things weren't too awkward between them. He was worried that if he acted on his feelings before he fully understood them that he would lose her as a friend and he really didn't want that. Joining Dawn and Brock, they all left to collect their belongings except for Cynthia who waited outside, finally getting a moment to herself.

She sighed as she knew this would be the last time she would see Ash for a while at least. "You might not fully understand but don't worry, one day you will. When you do, I'll be there."

The group had slowly walked to the docks. They still had time before the ship left but it was better to be early than late. Each one discussing what they would do next. The immediate plan was to take Dawn back to home to Twinleaf Town, after that Ash and Brock would leave for Kanto. Ash had decided he would take Cynthia's advice and stay home for a bit, training with his Pokémon and meeting up with some old friends. The subject turned to Cynthia and what would happen as Tobias took the Elite Four challenge.

"So Cynthia, how does it work? What happens when a trainer takes the challenge?" Ash was the most interested of the group for a number of reasons. One day he hoped to take the challenge himself, but this time it was Tobias and Ash still wasn't over his misgivings towards him.

"Well it's an official challenge by a trainer who has won a regions tournament. They face each of the Elite Four over four days, if they lose, they're out. If they win all four matches they earn the right to challenge the champion and have a chance at becoming a regional champion."

Ash had assumed that this was the way the challenge worked. You couldn't just face a champion and take their title if you won; you had to earn the right to become a champion.

Cynthia continued explaining the challenge. "If I was to lose, Tobias would become the regions champion, and he would be allowed to choose his own Elite Four." Something about that worried Ash, he didn't know why but Tobias been a champion and choosing his own Elite Four just unsettled him. "The challenge is held at league headquarters at Indigo Plateau. It's a central location and helps to keep the matches neutral."

Ash forgot all about his unsettled feeling once he heard that. Indigo Plateau was in Kanto, he could be there to see Cynthia's match against Tobias if he made it that far. He would have to go there straight from Sinnoh but it would be worth it.

"Hey guys, before we leave we should get a photo!" The co-ordinator suggested pulling an instant camera from her bag.

The other three agreed as they asked a bystander to take the picture. Ash was holding his trophy and throwing up a victory sign with a large grin. Cynthia who still had Pikachu on her shoulder smiled and stood next to him. Brock was to Ash's side and Dawn to Cynthia's.

Dawn took back the Camera and printed instant copies for each of them. She wasn't finished with pictures though as she suggested that Cynthia and Ash take a picture together. Ash again agreed and Cynthia smiled at Dawn who winked at her in return. The picture was good; it showed two friends who were happy. It didn't show what Dawn wanted it to though and she had an idea of how to get the picture she wanted. "Hey guys, we'll give you a moment to say goodbye okay." She moved off to the side pulling Brock along as well.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now." The ebony haired trainer felt sad, he didn't want to leave her but the thought of been able to see her again at Indigo Plateau helped. "I'll see you at the Elite Four challenge though. I wanna see Tobias get beat by you."

She smiled at his confidence in her. "Thanks Ash, don't do anything too stupid before then." It would only be a week away if she had to battle Tobias but Ash been Ash attracted trouble.

He rubbed the back of his head with a wide grin, he knew what she meant, and then it came. 'Hug her' the voice was back and it was louder than ever. He had to give in or it wouldn't shut up. He hesitated for a moment, but gave in. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and holding onto her. Cynthia took a moment to respond but she too put her arms around his waist with her arms resting up his back with her head resting on his shoulder. It wasn't the same as the hug earlier in the day this hug felt more loving than caring.

Dawn was so shocked to see that Ash started the hug that she almost forgot to take the picture. She smiled happily; her friend was finally beginning to understand. She quickly printed out two copies; she would give one to Ash later.

The hug lasted longer than last time and the two reluctantly broke apart. Pikachu jumped from Cynthia's Shoulder to Ash's and gave a small wave to her. "Look after him Pikachu." Pikachu gave a thumb up to her again. He would always look after Ash.

Ash didn't know what to do with himself. He'd given in to the voice and hugged her, and she had hugged him back. His thoughts on Cynthia were becoming clearer and by the time he saw her again he was determined to have them all figured out.

Dawn and Brock moved back over to Ash and he noticed that Dawn handed something to Cynthia. Not worrying about it too much he turned to the ship and the end of their journey there.

It was time to leave Lily of the Valley Island. Ash had enjoyed his time there; he had earned third in the conference and discovered a way to use his aura with more practise. Most of all he had enjoyed his time with the Champion. It had only been three days but he knew those three days would change the rest of his life and couldn't wait to see her again.

As the ship left Cynthia looked to the picture that Dawn had given her. It showed her and Ash in the embrace they shared a few moments ago. She smiled as a lone tear fell down her face. It was going to be a long week.

**A/N - **I'm hoping the Rayshipping didn't end up coming across to unnatural towards the end. The main plot will start moving forward again soon and things will get cleared up. Thanks for continuing to read guys.

**MidnightFenrir** - I'm English through and through. I honestly had to Google tonne to see what was possibly wrong with it. In school I always spelt it tonne and no one ever said anything. So yeah, I can understand why you would have thought that.

**Uranium235** - He will get a Lucario, it's almost a must for aura Ash, and I don't see why the anime didn't have him keep that Riolu he helped especially since his aura was made canon in those episodes.

**Guest** - Evolving his Pokémon is something I've thought about and can say that some will and some won't. Some of his Pokémon have unique personalities for example I think his Buizel is a bad ass and if he was a Floatzel he would lose that arrogant look.

**Shadow the dark arcanine **- The Pokémon he didn't officially catch, I didn't intend to use them at first but with some ideas I've had whilst writing they could work in the story.

**Alpha B. A. 7** - I love the way you review each chapter, you take it apart and you start looking to what each thing could mean or the reason behind it and how it could affect future chapters. It's brilliant. I'm not ignoring your questions; it's all stuff that I intend to explain at some point. Also you're right about the voice and it isn't going away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Another short chapter just to get some things moving along, should get another chapter done by the end of the day. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Pokémon.

Ash and his friends had been on the ferry for a few hours, and it had turned out to be an eventful trip.

They had to deal with some Tentacruel that Team Rocket had upset, something to do with a bottle cap. Brock had managed to get the Tentacruel to leave but not before they had managed to poison some young Pokémon. Without a Nurse Joy or proper supplies to treat them it was left to the breeder and some quick thinking to help them.

Long story cut short, Brock was given the idea of becoming a Pokémon doctor and after some thoughtful words to him about Nurse Joy from Dawn, and Croagunk had finally had enough and hit the breeder somewhere rather painful.

It was now early evening; the sun was setting over the sea, creating a peaceful scene of yellows and oranges. Ash was finally able to relax and mull over his thoughts. With everything that had happened over the last few days he needed some time alone to think things over.

His first thought was of Cynthia. He had in his hands a copy of the group photo and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Since getting on the ferry he had the feeling he was leaving something behind and looking at the picture helped to quell that thought. It was time to get this figured out and he was determined not to move until he had.

There was no doubt in his mind that he cared for her deeply, the only other people he cared for this much were his Mom and Pikachu. He tried to remember the interactions between them the last few days hoping to understand what he felt.

His first memory was of her comforting him after his loss to Tobias and how she had put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support. He remembered he felt better almost instantly and that his shoulder felt 'wrong' when she took her hand away.

Next he recalled he thought she was attractive, at the time he couldn't see too well so at first he didn't realise it was her. But his mind was so clear that there was no doubt about it when he did recognise her. After that she had helped him and apparently looked after him, he found himself re-reading the note she had left for him. She didn't have to do any of it; she could have taken him to his own room. But she didn't, she took him to hers and watched over him. He remembered that he thought he had a crush on the champion at the time. Was this a crush or something 'more'?

Something more...it was more than a crush he felt. That voice in his head constantly nagging at him, hold her hand, kiss her. Even after he had left on the ferry it was there telling him to jump off and swim back. But 'kiss her', that was the one that had pushed him the most. He almost did, he wanted to, he wanted to kiss her more than once today. But he didn't, he was scared. How would she have reacted? She smiled at him when he didn't want to let go of her hand and even gave his a squeeze, would she have smiled if he kissed her?

That smile. He focused on that thought and an image of her smiling at him came to him. He had just whispered she was beautiful, she looked so happy; the thought of her happy made him happy. But that smile. It had pierced him, he was so happy to see it he couldn't move after, he wanted to stay there under the magic of her smile.

At the moment his pulse was racing. He looked out to the sea and sighed, he missed her. He wanted so much to be back with her, and then his thoughts of her went to the hug they shared before they parted. He had given into the voice and let it guide him. He'd pulled her close, closer than the first time he hugged her. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around him and her head rested on his shoulder. In that moment he remembered he had felt...complete.

Then it hit him, like the times he had used a move on a Pokémon that was immune to it. She made him feel complete. "Argh! How could I have been so stupid?" He was so frustrated with himself he had to shout.

That brought his friend out of hiding. Brock had also come out to the deck to do some thinking on his own future, but after seeing Ash he decided he would sit somewhere else. The breeder smirked as he heard Ash shout out. He'd figured it out. He went over to join Ash. "Finally got it figured huh?"

Ash turned to see a dark skinned man with a massive smile. "Hey Brock."

Brock sat down with Ash and they both looked out over the back of the ship to see the sun had almost set. "Hey Ash." He paused for a moment taking in the scene. "You didn't answer my question."

Ash sighed again, Brock wasn't going to let it go, but for him to say it out loud was difficult. Especially as he was do new to the idea. "I..."

"You don't need to say it to me, it's written all over your face. I'm proud of you Ash, you're finally growing up." Brock just patted him on the shoulder. "You do however need to tell Cynthia."

Brock was right, he was growing up and he would have to take the next step. He needed to tell Cynthia how he felt, she deserved to know and he had told her today he wouldn't lie to her, and not telling her would be worse than lying. Their reunion in less than week would be interesting.

The two brothers sat out on the deck in silence for a while. Both came out here to think about their future and both had gotten an answer.

After some time had passed Ash wondered why Brock was there in the first place. "So Brock, what brought you out here? Been thinking as well?"

Brock had hoped to avoid this conversation for now but he would have to have it eventually. "I've been thinking about my future. I've decided to train to be a Pokémon doctor."

Ash was happy for his long term friend. A new goal to reach for would give him a new energy, but he wasn't prepared for what Brock said next.

"That also means this will be the last time I travel with you for a while." There was an obvious sadness in his voice.

The trainer didn't know how to respond; he had been travelling with the breeder from almost the beginning of his journey and had only travelled the Orange Islands without him. They were brothers and Ash respected Brock and wouldn't want him to put off his dream whilst following him around. All he could do was wish him luck. "Good luck Brock, and thank you, for everything."

Brock felt the sadness go, Ash's thanks were genuinely from his heart. The two continued to sit on the deck for a while longer, they would reach Twinleaf Harbour soon and tomorrow they would be heading back to their home region, each with a new goal to aim for.

A/N - Filling in the gaps until they get back to Kanto, it won't be all just filler though, I'll put in what I can to help the story continue to progress.

To everyone who reviews saying how much they are enjoying the story, thank you.

To the guest who asked if I will update daily, I can't say yes. I'll update as often as I can which so far has been close to every other day.

**Uranium 235** - The first time he used his Aura was in a stadium and I thought having it visible would freak people out. It won't stay that way for any Aura power he uses, including that one. He will glow. I stopped watching the anime at the start of black and white; I found Cilan and Iris far too annoying. I did watch some xy Japanese episodes and it seemed it would go the same way as the others but like you say if he does get that Lucario it might be worth watching again.

**Alpha B. A. 7 **- I don't mind the way you review, as I said it's brilliant. And you can keep coming up with as many questions as you want; it's actually fun to see whether any of your ideas are close to what I plan.

**Lightningblade49** - That hadn't occurred to me to be honest, it's something I could see Ash wanting to do but doing it would go against his belief that Cynthia would beat Tobias if you get what I mean. Like doing it might offend her or something.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Second half of the chapter from this morning.

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.

- Twinleaf Town -

The ferry had arrived into the harbour early into the previous evening. Ash and Brock were unable to get a boat to Kanto and would have to wait till the afternoon the next day. Dawn's Mom had been kind enough to let the two stay at her house and she was now making breakfast for the group with the help of Brock.

Dawn joined them downstairs and wasn't surprised to see that Ash had slept in. This gave her the perfect opportunity to have some fun.

She made her way to the video phone and dialled a number. The phone rang a few times before a lady in her late thirties answered.

"Hello, Ketchum residence. Oh hello Dawn." The lady recognised the bluenette.

Dawn had a devious smile, this would be fun. "Hello Mrs Ketchum, I need to show you something, look!" She pulled out the second picture she had taken of Ash and Cynthia and put it to the camera.

Delia stared at the picture for a moment. She recognised her Son instantly but didn't know who the blonde lady was. But she did recognise the tell tale sign of love on her face. "Dawn please get Ash for me!" She was over the moon and couldn't contain her excitement.

Dawn stood up from the phone and went upstairs with Pikachu following behind her.

Ash was still sleeping; he hadn't had a nightmare that night, perhaps because his dreams were visited by a certain blonde. He was currently enjoying one such dream, which caused him to have a strange smile on his face.

He and Cynthia were walking through a large open field. The weather was perfect, no breeze and strong sunshine. On the horizon he could see his home town coming into view. He was about to start running but felt the champion pull him back and wrap her arms around his neck. Powerless to resist her he brought his face closer to hers. Her lips were so close he could taste them. They tasted like smoke. Wait what?

He woke from his dream to feel that his starter was shocking him. So much in fact that his clothes had started to singe. "Owwww! I'm up Pikachu! You can stop now please!" The smoke he tasted was coming off his top.

The yellow mouse stood on the edge of bed rubbing the back of his head. Perhaps he had over done it this time.

"Sorry Ash, but your Moms on the phone downstairs." Dawn let him know why they had woken him.

Ash dragged himself out of the bed, and replaced his shirt; his mom wouldn't react well seeing him in a blackened top. As he left the room he noticed Dawns smile and knew she was up to something.

As he walked down the stairs he could hear Dawns Mom talking but couldn't make out what she was saying. As he reached the bottom of the stairs she got up from the phone and walked back to the kitchen. 'Did she just wink at me?' he was sure she had, what was that about? He took a seat at the phone and could see his Mom smiling from ear to ear. 'What's put her in such a good mood?' He didn't have long to think as she started.

"So who is she?" Delia wanted all the information she could get, this was a momentous occasion.

Ash just stared at the screen with a confused look. What was his Mom on about? "Who's who?"

Delia expected that he would try to avoid the questions or play dumb. "Don't play dumb with me Ash Ketchum. The girl in the picture, who is she." She was almost jumping through the screen with excitement. If he was in front her she would literally be shaking him down for information.

Ash was still confused, what picture was she on about. She couldn't mean Cynthia could she? But then why would she react this way over the group photo. "What picture Mom?"

"Oh for Arceus, Dawn show him the picture please!"

Dawns face lit up, time for Ash to be embarrassed. She walked over to him and handed him the photo she had took without them knowing.

Ash's face lit up. He saw him and Cynthia hugging and he couldn't help but smile. Dawn must have taken the picture without them knowing. She did this to make fun of him he assumed but he didn't care. This was the first time he had seen the picture but it was already one of his most precious possessions. Then he realised Dawn must have shown his Mom the picture first. He felt the blood rush to his face.

Delia could see the look on her Sons face when he saw the picture, his eyes sparkled and focused, his smile came back and grew, there was something in that picture that Ash loved and she knew who it was. "I can't believe it, my baby's all grown up, and he's in love!" This only caused his face to get redder. "Who is she, who's the special lady that has gotten through to my Ashy?"

Ash couldn't answer, embarrassment had silenced him. He had only told Brock what he felt but his Mom saw it almost straight away. Was it that obvious to everyone but him?

He still hadn't answered so Dawn decided she would increase her fun. "She's the Sinnoh League Champion, her names Cynthia."

Delia went into overdrive. Her son had fallen for a Champion, and from the look of the photo she had fallen for him too. "My Sons girlfriend is a Pokémon Champion. Wait till everyone hears about this!"

He couldn't take it anymore he had to stop her before his face caught fire from the heat in his cheeks. "She's not my girlfriend Mom, please don't tell everyone."

His Moms face dropped. "But you two make such a lovely couple, and your face, her face. It's so obvious you're both in love." Ash's face got bright red again. He knew how he felt about the Champion and he was sure she liked him back but her loving him was something he hadn't considered. "She doesn't know how you feel?"

The trainer felt extremely uncomfortable. He had only realised his feelings yesterday and hadn't expected his Mom to be grilling him so soon. He shook his head. "I had to leave her two days ago. I only realised how I felt yesterday." he couldn't look his Mom in the face. "I won't see her for a few more days. Once I come back to Kanto I was going to come home then go to Indigo Plateau to see her."

"Ash, you don't have to come straight here. Go see her first, I can see she means a lot to you." Ash lifted his head, the embarrassment and blush was gone and in its place was his warm smile. "But you have to promise you will tell her how you feel okay."

"I promise. Thanks Mom."

Delia had been smiling throughout the entire conversation. Her Son really was growing up and she couldn't be any prouder or happier for him. "I'll see you soon honey, and don't forget to change your you know what's." She smiled and waved as she ended the video call. She just had to throw in that last comment to embarrass him a little more.

Ash wasn't bothered though, because of Dawn's scheming he had something he would never go anywhere without. That picture meant everything to him. He was even more determined to see Cynthia now and found the task of telling her how he felt a lot easier.

He still had to thank the co-ordinator for the photo though. He stood up from the chair and faced her. He tried his best to put on an evil smile but he couldn't, right now he was too happy. He surprised her as he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her for a second before letting go. "Thanks Dawn."

She was stunned, she knew he would like the picture but she expected him to want to get back at her for showing his Mom. All he did was hug her and thank her. Ash really was changing.

A/N - Bit of a filler chapter based on an idea Alpha B. A. 7 gave me. Thanks, after you mentioned how Dawn could do this it felt better than Delia finding out from the press, which was also an idea you gave me.

I'm going to be going over the main plot for the story tonight, I've focused a lot on the romance side of the story the last few chapters and I want to make sure that I'm still fully able to take the story in the direction I wanted to. I don't want to end up back tracking on something from a previous chapter. Hence why this chapter is all filler.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** - I finished the previous chapter while I was at work but didn't have access to a computer to properly spell check it. After going over the story line and being happy with the way it's all gone so far I started working on this chapter. It was a REALLY long and slow day at work.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Pokémon.

**- Indigo Plateau -**

Today was the first day of the Elite Four Challenge. Tobias would be facing each of them over the next four days providing he didn't lose. The first member he would face was Aaron the Bug type specialist.

The centre battlefield was filled to capacity. People from every region had come to see this match. A lot of them were eager to see Tobias' legendary Pokémon in action with their own eyes. People who couldn't make it would have the chance to watch the battles on the Battle Network and they would broadcast to all the regions.

The media had dubbed him the 'Trainer of Legends' and he would certainly live up to that name. He expected he would be using all of his Pokémon over the coming week. If he had learnt anything during his battle with Ash it was that his Pokémon weren't invincible.

Ash had used only two strong Pokémon in his team but had managed to take down two of his Pokémon. The opponents he was going to face now would have full teams of strong Pokémon. Their disadvantage however was that they specialised in a single type and made it easier to plan to face them.

Both his Darkrai and Latios would be at a disadvantage against Aaron's Bug type Pokémon, so today Tobias planned to use one of his unseen Pokémon. He had to battle smart now. Too much was riding on him winning these battles and he hated to think of the consequences if he lost.

The announcer's voice could be heard in the locker room. 5 more minutes and Tobias would be called out and the battle would begin. He was confident of winning; he had a plan for each of the Elite Four.

He left the locker room and waited in the tunnel, and then his name was called. He walked out the tunnel giving a single wave to the crowd as they cheered for him and his opponent.

"This is an Elite Four Challenge battle, between the challenger Tobias and Sinnoh Elite Aaron." The referee introduced the two to thousands of people watching. "This is an official six on six battle, substitutions are permitted, Sinnoh Elite Aaron will choose his Pokémon first with the first move going to Tobias."

"Don't think your Darkrai will have an easy time against my Pokémon Tobias. Dustox, you're the star" Aaron threw his first pokeball onto the field, once the light had died down the Poison Moth Pokémon floated patiently.

Tobias smirked. He knew people would assume Darkrai would be his first choice Pokémon, and usually it would be. But these battles would be harder than any before them, and a bad type match up would be a mistake. "If you assumed I would only use Darkrai and Latios you are mistaken. I have a special Pokémon to deal with each of you." Aaron's face paled. Tobias was going to reveal one of his other Pokémon. "Fly." Tobias threw his pokeball upwards, the white light larger than anyone had seen before. It died down and what it revealed stunned everyone into silence.

**- Twinleaf Town - **

Ash and his friends had a few hours before they had to leave for the ferry back to Kanto. The trainer had insisted that they spend the time they had watching the first battle of the Elite Four Challenge.

Currently the group were stunned into silence, the only sound that could be heard were the roars from the Pokémon Tobias had sent out. Ash couldn't believe it. Aaron's chances just went from slim to none. Both trainers were hooked up to microphones so that the audience could hear their commands. Because of this everyone had heard Tobias say he had a Pokémon for each member of the Elite Four.

The silence passed as the commentator regained his composure_. "Tobias lives up to the name 'Trainer of Legends' people! If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes I doubt I would believe it!"_ The camera was still centred on the large green snake like Pokémon that was hovering above its trainer.

Ash's mind was flooded with thoughts of Tobias again. The bad feeling he had about him only increased now. Was Tobias the 'dark one' that Mewtwo referred to? Is that why his senses practically screamed at him when shaking his hand? He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Dustox had already been taken out with an Air Slash; the Double Team the Bug type used providing to be little use.

**- Indigo Plateau -**

Aaron was visibly annoyed. Cynthia had warned the Elite Four that Tobias would be a tough battle and to prepare for him to have other legendary Pokémon. But a Rayquaza? He could be on the end of a white wash if he wasn't careful. In his mind he knew he had almost no chance of winning this battle now, but in his heart he wanted to give it his all and do himself and his Pokémon proud. He had to think, he was prepared to face Flying type Pokémon, two of his remaining five Pokémon knew a Rock type move and he had a Pokémon that knew an Ice type move. Choosing to go with the last option he threw the pokéball. "Drapion! You're the star."

The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon landed flexing its arms and pinching its claws together. Rayquaza didn't even give the purple Pokémon a glance showing what he thought of the challenger.

"Drapion use Aerial Ace and then latch on with Ice Fang." Drapion hulked forward and leapt off the ground towards its target with speed that betrayed his size. White streaks surrounded him as he 'flew' closer to Rayquaza.

Rayquaza just flew about in a zigzag pattern around the battlefield not concerned with the attack as it hit. The next attack however was something he felt. Drapion's mouth was filled with a cold mist as it crunched down on the end of Rayquaza's tail. The Sky high Pokémon roared as the end of his tail became frozen.

"Drapion follow up with Cross Poison!" Aaron's confidence had come back after his Pokémon landed the super effective attack but it was to be short lived.

Tobias however was still not overly concerned as he ordered his next move. "Rayquaza spin your body and throw Drapion to the ground as hard as you can, then hit it with a Hyper Beam."

Drapion didn't get a chance to release his mouth from Rayquaza's tail as the Dragon Pokémon spun his tail round under itself and back over its head, the force of the momentum dislodged Drapion as he was thrown towards the ground. Rayquaza wasted no time in charging the next attack and Drapion was closely followed by the orange beam of energy. As the Ogre Scorpion hit the ground he had no chance to evade the Hyper Beam as a second later it smashed into his chest pushing it further into the crater it had created when it landed. Very few Pokémon would take a Hyper Beam from a legendary Pokémon and get back up. Unfortunately Drapion wasn't one of those Pokémon as the dust settled to reveal he was knocked out. Smashing into the ground with the force he did and then taking the beam directly was just too much.

**- Twinleaf Town -**

The trio watched on wide eyed as the announcer echoed the referee's call. _"And Drapion falls to the power of this incredible Legendary Pokémon, I don't think Aaron can stand against its sheer power, I see a white wash here people!" _

Aaron's first choice Pokémon were well known and Drapion was the only Pokémon he had that wasn't at least part Bug type. Drapion had managed to cause some damage but it wasn't enough and now Tobias would no doubt go on to beat the remaining Pokémon with ease.

"Wow, I would never have thought Tobias would have a Rayquaza." Dawn said to no one in particular.

Ash wasn't listening though; his attention was only half on the battle and the other half on his thoughts. 'Rayquaza is a unique Pokémon, how did Tobias catch a Rayquaza? It's not possible is it?' He cursed Mewtwo in his head as the frustration of not having everything explained to him by now was getting to him. What could be keeping the Genetic Pokémon away?

**- Hall of Origin -**

"Arceus the 'dark ones' plan is advancing and the humans won't prevent his pawn from getting where he wants to be. You must let me intervene." The Genetic Pokémon was in a heated discussion with the Alpha Pokémon.

"You cannot Mewtwo. You are the only Pokémon that wasn't created by my hands and therefore the one Pokémon he can't use against us." Arceus tried to reason with Mewtwo. "For now all we can do is watch over the chosen one and keep him safe until he is ready. It is unfortunate that events have happened in this order but we must wait. Without him we cannot face this and win. I am sorry Mewtwo but this is the way it must be and you swore that you would stand by him and see this threw."

**_- Flashback six months ago - _**

_Mewtwo was flying through the darkness, he had found a place for all the cloned Pokémon to live safely and he was now looking for somewhere for him to belong. He had been searching for a long time._

_'Mewtwo'_

_He felt a voice intrude into his mind. That was impossible no Pokémon was strong enough to penetrate his barriers. He stopped flying and hovered over a lake in the Sinnoh region. 'Who are you?' His menacing voice followed the link back to its source._

_'I am Arceus, the God Pokémon. Creator of all life'_

_Mewtwo felt angry at that statement. 'You did not create me and you are no God of mine'_

_'That is true, and that is why I need your help' The Alpha Pokémon sounded sincere._

_'Why would you need my help?' Mewtwo couldn't believe that a Pokémon that was stronger than him would need his help._

_'The boy you know of as Ash Ketchum, soon he will realise his destiny and when he does he will need your help. You owe him your freedom and your life.'_

_Mewtwo concentrated his energy and teleported to where the source was and came face to face with Arceus. _

_The god Pokémon explained everything that was happening and was going to happen. Mewtwo didn't agree with helping the Alpha Pokémon, but he did owe Ash everything and from then he swore to stand by him._

**- Indigo Plateau -**

The match was clearly one sided. Rayquaza had only been hit twice, as Aaron was down to his last two Pokémon. Making short work of Beautifly and Vespiqueen, the Sky High Pokémon was bringing all his power to bear on his opponents.

Aaron's last two Pokémon wouldn't last very long he just hoped to do whatever damage he could and go down fighting. "Scizor let's do what we can." The Pincer Pokémon took a battle stance ready to face impossible odds.

Tobias was enjoying giving the first Elite Four member a beating. It was business as usual, crippling his opponent with sheer power from one Pokémon. He knew it wouldn't be this way for all of the challenge but he would enjoy it none the less. "Flamethrower!"

The flying green snake drew his head back pulling in as much air as he could, the fire ignited in his mouth and it streamed forward threatening to engulf the Bug Pokémon below.

"Scizor Quick Attack away and get behind it, hit with Night Slash." The Pincer Pokémon disappeared in a blur of silver light just before the Flamethrower hit.

"Rayquaza Extreme Speed to the other side of the field, then finish him with Flamethrower!"

Coming to a stop behind the legendary Pokémon the pincer's at the end of Scizor's arms glowed purple as he attempted to bring them down but Rayquaza had already moved away and fired another Flamethrower at him. Scizor screamed in agony as the super effective attack took over his body. He fainted as the pain became unbearable, it was the only way he wouldn't feel it anymore. The streams of fire died down and Scizor dropped to the ground, its shell blackened and charred.

The referee didn't need to call the result as Aaron returned Scizor; he was in no state to continue even if he hadn't fainted. He was already resigned to losing the battle. All that was left was to send out his last Pokémon and then let the result be called. Aaron had been a difficult trainer to beat before now and Tobias had crushed him and his spirit.

He half heartedly threw his last pokéball onto the field revealing the Bug Fighting type Pokémon Heracross. A really bad match up against any Flying Pokémon let alone a legendary. "Heracross try hitting him with Stone Edge."

Two rings of white energy formed around the Single Horn Pokémon which quickly became sharp grey stones, putting as much force behind them as he could Heracross fired them at Rayquaza.

The legendary Pokémon tried to evade them but his body was too big and the stones too numerous. He had to take the attack and braced himself to be hit with another super effective hit as the stones pierced against his strong hide.

Tobias was determined not to lose a Pokémon and called for a quick end. Rayquaza shook the stones from his body and disappeared using Extreme Speed, reappearing next to Heracross.

Aaron knew this was it; Heracross' pokéball was already in his hand ready to call him back. He hadn't been able to take out the Rayquaza. He had got cocky at the start and expected Tobias to go with his normal lead and he paid for it. The hit came to Heracross who rolled across the floor landing at the other side of the field from the force of the Air Slash. It was over.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Sinnoh Elite Aaron is out of Pokémon and the winner is Tobias!" The crowd cheered loudly as Heracross and Rayquaza were returned to their pokéballs. The two opponents met in the centre of the field and shared a handshake before they each left down the tunnels they had come from.

**- Twinleaf Town -**

Ash had given up thinking about the mystery that was Tobias. He was resigned to not getting answer's until he saw Mewtwo next and instead watched the rest of the battle. He wasn't surprised to see that Aaron had lost, with his single type speciality it made it easy work for Tobias. Would it be the same with the others? The trainer doubted they would fare any better. It was down to Cynthia and as good as she was Ash had doubts that even she could stand against Tobias. He believed in her though and he pushed those thoughts out of his head. Soon he would get to see her again and couldn't wait. As he looked to the clock it was time to leave for the ferry.

The trio of friends left for the harbour and a short while later were preparing to board. Ash and Brock would be going back home soon and Dawn would come over in time for Ash's birthday. After that she would probably tour the Kanto contests and hoped that this time she would go one step better and become a top co-ordinator.

The group shared their goodbyes; it wouldn't be long before they were all together again, even if it would only be for a short time. With that to look forward to Dawn wasn't as sad to be staying in Sinnoh and with the trainer and breeder on board the ferry set sail leaving for Kanto.

**A/N - **After going over the main story line last night it's time to start pushing the story forward, and I can't wait to start revealing things. Thanks for reading guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - **Don't worry, the remaining Elite Four will put up more of a fight than Aaron did, I've played around with their teams to at least give them a chance. Sort of.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Pokémon

**- Vermillion Port -**

The ferry had been going all night and arrived early in the morning at Vermilion Port. Ash and Brock planned on taking the Diglett's Cave to Viridian City and their journeys together would come to an end as they parted ways for the final time. It wouldn't take the duo more than a couple of hours to get through the cave and the two set off reminiscing about all their travels together.

**- Indigo Plateau -**

It was coming up to mid day and again the centre battlefield was filled to capacity. After the match the previous day people were expecting another spectacular battle today.

Tobias would be facing Bertha, the Ground type specialist. Bertha was an experienced battler and her Pokémon were a lot more physically capable than Aarons.

The Sinnoh Elite member had watched her colleague lose badly the previous day and had thought long and hard about the Pokémon she would use in the battle today. After seeing Tobias use a Rayquaza she had specifically picked a Pokémon to help deal with him should he be used but the strange trainer had commented he had a plan for dealing with each Elite Four member. Bertha had hoped that Latios was the Pokémon designated to her team, It's Levitate ability would make most of the attacks her first choice Pokémon knew useless.

She wasn't going to do what Aaron had done and use the same predictable team she always did though, Tobias' Pokémon would be difficult to take down but not impossible, the three they knew of anyway, if she chose the right team.

The elderly lady had been through many battles in her time, but none would compare to facing Tobias and his legendaries. She was excited to say the least but she knew not to let the occasion get to her. She walked out in to her trainer's box as she was called. Hearing the cheers from the crowd she focused her attention on the battle and nothing else, she was determined to do the Sinnoh Elites proud.

Tobias walked on to the field in the same fashion he always did, a small wave to the crowd and bearing a calm smile. Taking up his position opposite Bertha the second Elite Four challenge match was ready to begin.

A randomizer before the battle had determined that Tobias would show his Pokémon first and that he would have the first move. This worked in Bertha's favour as it allowed her to see what Pokémon Tobias had planned to use against her.

"This will be a full six on six battle, substitutions are allowed, Tobias will reveal his Pokémon first and have the first move!" The league official was stood off the side of the plain battlefield.

"I will try to make this as quick as I did for your young friend. Let's go!" The pokéball split open to reveal Latios and after some acrobatics he hovered in front of Tobias waiting to see who he would face.

Bertha smirked as Tobias had made the same mistake Aaron had yesterday and assumed incorrectly. "I think you will find that I am not as predictable as my younger rash colleague." The comment got Tobias' attention but he wasn't concerned by it. "You're up Golurk."

The reveal of Golurk however did get him concerned. Bertha was right; he assumed she would use her normal six Pokémon and that Latios' Levitate ability with his Solarbeam would be enough to see him past most of what she would use. The old woman was clever.

"Latios fly into the air and use Solarbeam." The Eon Dragon flew into the open sky taking in the sun's rays.

Tobias was looking to do what he had done all along and overpower his opponent and Bertha had a plan to prevent this. "Use Substitute, then use Shadow Punch." Golurk stepped off to the side leaving a copy of itself behind as one of its fists crackled with purple energy.

Latios fired the Solarbeam at the Substitute Golurk making it take the damage instead with it vanishing soon after. The Automaton Pokémon threw a shadowy fist from its own hand and it homed in on the Eon Dragon. The blue dragon tried to evade it but to no avail as it connected landing a super effective hit causing him to fall towards the battleground. Latios managed to regain its senses and levitate a few inches off the ground.

Tobias groaned to himself. He wouldn't be able to plough his way through this battle as he had been doing previously. He didn't want to have to reveal another Pokémon yet, and needed to think a way to get past the tactics that Bertha would be using. He realised that Latios would just be cannon fodder if he left him out against Golurk, besides he had another Pokémon that could take the Ground Ghost type. He held up Latios' pokéball and recalled him. "I must admit Bertha, I did expect you to use the same Pokémon you usually did. I will have to rethink my plans from now. Darkrai lets go."

The Pitch Black Pokémon that Tobias was famous for using emerged from its pokéball and eyed its opponent waiting for orders.

"Use Curse Golurk." Bertha was the first to call an order and her Pokémon responded. A ghostly pin appeared in front of the Automaton Pokémon and proceeded to stab through him. His body outlined in a red glow as his health drained away, the curse taking affect.

Groaning to himself again Tobias knew he needed to take out Golurk quickly or Darkrai would start to lose health. Bertha's battle style was going to frustrate him. "Darkrai use Dark Void, take the Curse then finish it with Dark Pulse"

Darkrai put both his hands above his head forming a crimson ball between his palms, multiple smaller orbs began to fire from the central orb leaving Golurk no way of avoiding it. A number of the orbs made contact with Golurk and surrounded it in a large purple bubble; once they faded Golurk was asleep. Once the attack had ended Darkrai took some damage from the Curse and formed a ball of black and purple circles, releasing the attack in a beam Golurk took a direct hit. Its health had already been drained by the Curse and it couldn't take the Dark type attack.

"Golurk is unable to battle." The referee lifted a flag showing the round had gone to Tobias as Golurk's image faded to black on the big monitor.

The Elite Four member recalled her Pokémon and thanked it, it had done what she wanted it to and it had given her a really good chance of taking out two of Tobias' Pokémon now. This was only the start of the battle and she had plan she would stick to. "Sudowoodo your turn."

The log shaped Pokémon took up a position in front of Bertha.

Tobias' frustration was calming down, Golurk had been dealt with and the curse lifted. Darkrai was still in good shape and decided to continue with him. "Dark Pulse Darkrai."

The Pitch Black Pokémon again formed the rings of purple and black energy and fired the beam in the direction of Sudowoodo.

"Break through it with Hammer Arm, then use Sandstorm to hide you." The Imitation Pokémon braced itself as her arm glowed red as she lifted it above her head. "Now Sudowoodo."

Sudowoodo brought her arm down on the beam of dark energy breaking through it causing its power to falter and dissipate into nothing. Sudowoodo then kicked up a Sandstorm and moved into it without it bothering her.

Tobias and Darkrai lost sight of their opponent as the Sandstorm grew. The Dark type Pokémon floated above it hoping to get sight on its opponent and avoid the affects of the Sandstorm. "Darkrai use Dark Void, either flush her out or put her to sleep." The Pitch Black Pokémon draw both arms back and formed the large crimson sphere throwing it into the Sandstorm, letting it get pulled along by the winds.

"Sudowoodo jump up and use Hammer Arm" The Rock type Pokémon ran as hard as it could for extra momentum and jumped out of the Sandstorm beneath Darkrai, her arm glowed red again before uper cutting and connecting into Darkrai's underbelly. Both Pokémon fell back to the ground as Darkrai began to feel the Sandstorm beating against it slowly whittling away at his energy.

Both Pokémon landed on the ground, the Pitch-Black Pokémon narrowly missing his Dark Void attack as he hit the ground, Sudowoodo however wasn't as lucky as it surrounded her and sent her to sleep.

The challenger saw his chance as a little bit of luck went his way. "Darkrai, get up and use Dream Eater." Darkrai's eyes glowed red as shadowy image of himself lurched forward passing through Sudowoodo feeding off the nightmare that Dark Void had induced, the shadowy copy returned some health to the original as Sudowoodo lay on the floor shivering from fear.

Bertha either needed Sudowoodo to wake up soon or she would have to recall her. "Sudowoodo, it's only a nightmare, it's not real please wake up!" Sudowoodo took some extra damage because of Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability.

It wasn't looking good for Sudowoodo as Darkrai prepared an Ice Beam. The Pitch-Black Pokémon didn't know any moves that would cause massive amounts of damage to the Rock type, but it was going to do as much damage as it could while its opponent slept. Darkrai followed orders and fired the blue beam at the sleeping Pokémon, and at that moment Sudowoodo's eyes opened in time for her to bring her arms up to protect her face.

One of Sudowoodo's arms froze over but it was better than having her face take the hit. Bertha could see that Sudowoodo could probably take another two hits and decided to go all or nothing against Darkrai as the Sandstorm died down. "Give it your all, use consecutive Hammer Arms" The Imitation Pokémon stood back up and charged forward with both arms glowing red.

Darkrai managed to dodge the first swing and began charging a Dark Pulse as Sudowoodo brought down her frozen arm, shattering the ice around the green spheres at the end. She continued on and brought the next arm to bear full force into Darkrai's stomach as he unleashed the beam of energy into her at point blank, both Pokémon flew through the air and landed unconscious at their trainer's feet.

Bertha smiled kindly at her Pokémon, she was the second Pokémon to take out Tobias' Darkrai. She had given a lot in the battle and would get a well deserved rest. Tobias had recalled Darkrai and proceeded to send out Latios, clearly annoyed his Darkrai had been taken out again.

Both fainted Pokémon's pictures blacked out on the scoreboard and Bertha chose her next Pokémon, Mamoswine.

Tobias was beginning to realise that Bertha would push him a lot further than he wanted to go; she had planned well to face the three Pokémon he had revealed.

**- Viridian City Pokémon Centre-**

Ash, Brock and Pikachu had made it to the end of the Diglett's cave with little trouble, but had decided to visit the Viridian City Pokémon centre to have a short break and a snack before they finally parted ways. The battle between Tobias and Bertha was on a television and Ash was surprised to see that Bertha was holding her own against Tobias and even looked to be slightly in control as her Mamoswine was making good use of Blizzard and Hail to overpower Latios.

"It looks as though Bertha has a chance." Brock mentioned as he and Ash sat down in the cafeteria.

Ash would have liked to stop and watch the battle for a while longer but he planned to keep a promise to an old friend as he was so close to where they had last been together. If he could find her, he was sure he would be able to make it to Indigo Plateau before night. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was nervous, it had been over four years since he promised to return for her. Hopefully she would forgive him.

Brock could see that Ash wasn't paying much attention to anything at the moment and got a snack for the both of them. Within a few minutes the two were leaving the Pokémon centre and on their way out they could see on the television the referee had declared the round in favour of Mamoswine. Ash smiled and decided he would stay and watch the battle after he and Brock parted ways.

He walked outside the Pokémon centre with his oldest friend.

"It's been good Ash." Brock held out his hand which Ash took.

"You to Brock, and thank you, again." Ash couldn't hide the emotion in his voice. This wasn't goodbye for good, but travelling without Brock wouldn't be the same.

"It was my pleasure to have travelled with you Ash, I've experienced so much that I probably never would have got the chance to experience had I stayed in Pewter City, and so it's me who should be thanking you. Besides, this isn't goodbye; we will see each other again." Brock let go of Ash's hand. He patted Pikachu on the head and turned to walk north towards Pewter City. But not before one last look at Ash. "I'll see you later Pokémon Master Ash."

"Yeah, see you later Pokémon Doctor Brock." The two smiled at each other and Brock started on his walk. Ash and Pikachu stood watching for a moment remembering when they had first met the ex gym leader and thought about how much they had grown and learnt as a result of travelling with him. He sighed as one chapter in his life ended and another began.

**A/N - **I could have kept going with this chapter but here's a good place to break it up a bit. I'll put the ending and Ash's reunion with Pidgeot up tomorrow hopefully.

**Lightningblade49, The Immortal Doctor Reid, Inferno792 - **I plan to do a chapter soon on Tobias' back story that will reveal some interesting things.

**Inferno792 - **I understand what you're saying about Rayquaza and Tobias becoming overpowered. I have tried to show that there is something about Tobias' Pokémon that Ash doesn't get without outright saying 'Them Pokémon's is wrong.' If it helps I will say that all the unique legendary Pokémon are at the Hall of Origin at the moment.

**Remisolleke - **I try to keep my chapters short so I can put them out quicker. I've done a few chapters where I could have kept going and put out a bigger update, but I prefer to split them down when I can. Like I said before, so far I'm updating about every day and a half or every other day and I'll try keep to that.


	12. update

This isn't an update unfortunately. I know the rules of the site say I shouldn't do this but I need to put this out there as it's not fair to the people who are waiting for an update.

A lot has changed in my life in a short space of time, and I'm thankful to say it's all for the better. I want to keep that change going and want to put as much of my time in to making it happen and that leaves little time to write the rest of this story at the moment.

I can't say if I'll be able to update the story properly any time soon, but what I will do is if anyone wants to know the basic storyline to continue it themselves or use some of the ideas I came up with that I would have put in the story at some point then drop me a message I'll share them with you.

I really did enjoy writing out the part of the story I got wrote and thank you to the people who have read from start to this point.

Sorry - Xockz


End file.
